


Reunion 2: Shadows of the Past and the Last Shard

by captwulf (Donatellosgirl36)



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/captwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Reunion. After Kagome and Inu Yasha return to the past to begin the search for the last shard, they encounter shadows from Inu Yasha's past. Are they allies or enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again another repost from ffnet with minor edits and lemons intact. I also may add to the original with more graphic content in places.

Inu Yasha landed gracefully in the grass beside the Bone-Eaters Well. He frowned slightly as he gently set Kagome on her feet. He could smell the salt of her tears that she was valiantly trying to hide from him. She turned away from him to stare off into the forest. Her aura nearly vibrated with her sadness. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Kagome…” Words felt so useless. How could he comfort her? She had just given up everything to be with him – her family, her friends, her modern conveyances, everything. His frown deepened as he felt her take a shuddering breath. “You…we could go back if you want….”

She turned so fast that he barely had time to catch her as she threw herself against him, burying her face in his haori. “No.” Her voice was choked and muffled through his shirt.

His arms tightened around her. “Are you sure? We could….”

“No.” Her tone was more final this time and a little stronger. “I can’t do that again. I won’t.”

He stroked her hair, trying desperately to soothe her. When she cried, it was like a piece of him was dying. What could he do? “But-“

She shook her head vehemently. “No, we belong here. We still have things to do, like completing the jewel.” She sighed and sagged against him, worn out from her torrent of emotion. “At least, I know I’ll get to see them again someday.”

He squeezed her tighter to his chest, beginning his slow rumble to soothe her further. They stood for a long time just holding one another as if the earth might open up beneath them and swallow one of them whole. He waited for Kagome’s breathing to slow and her trembling to stop, before he slowly stepped back to look at her.

She offered him a wan smile, but at least the tears were gone now. “I have something for you.”

She blinked up at him. “For me?”

He smirked. “Well, it wouldn’t be for anyone else.” A slow half smile grew on her lips at his teasing and this time it was real. “Do you want it?” She gave him a small nod, her chocolate eyes lighting up with anticipation. “You’ll have to close your eyes.” He ordered, though his voice was still soft.

Kagome frowned. “Why?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Don’t you trust your mate?” 

He chuckled lightly as she began to sputter. “Of course I do!”

His smirk was smug. “Then close your eyes.” Kagome let out a sigh to let him know what she thought of the idea, but closed her eyes nonetheless. She wasn’t surprised when he scooped her into his arms and began to carry her away from the well. What did surprise her was the fact that he wasn’t springing through the air, but lightly sprinting along the ground. Before she could think to peek through her eyelashes, he had already stopped. He set her on her feet again and turned her away from him, his hands set firmly but gently on her shoulders. His breath tickled the hairs of her ear as he spoke in a low husky tone. “Open your eyes, Kagome.”

She did. The sight that met her was something that would be ingrained in her memory for the rest of her life. What stood before her, nestled amongst the trees, appeared to be a small mansion. Atop a high porch was set a pair of shoji doors that opened wide into a large sitting room with a hearth in its center. From where Kagome stood she could see the polished floors glistening even in the pale light that drifted through the trees.

She turned slowly to stare up at him with a befuddled look. “Inu Yasha….I…”

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. “It’s yours, Kagome. I built it for you, for us.” True, he usually didn’t care much for sleeping indoors, but he had grown very used to sleeping with Kagome and she needed to have a place that was safe and warm.

“Mine?” Slow comprehension dawned on her. She grinned, just before she threw her arms around his neck. “Oh, Inu Yasha!” He smiled and closed his eyes, relishing the happiness that he’d brought her. She finally stepped back and smiled at him. “Can we go inside?”

He snorted. “Feh, of course, you can. It’s your house.”

Kagome giggled at his rough tone that held no real irritation. She grasped his hand and sprinted toward the front doors, dragging him along behind her. She quickly kicked off her shoes, barely breaking her stride, as she darted up the steps with her hanyou in tow. She finally released him as she stepped through the doors into the main room. She gasped softly as she gazed around at the finely polished and smoothed woods that dominated the room. Across from the main doors was a hall. Hesitantly she stepped forward to investigate the other rooms. She ran her fingers along the newly built wall and marveled at its flawless texture. To her left and right were two bedrooms of identical shape and size, each with a large window that could be closed by a shoji screen and shutters as well. As she neared the end of the hall, a third smaller bedroom appeared to her right with its door pulled shut, while a nook with shelves and a window appeared to her left. Firewood was piled here and cooking pots lined the shelves.

She came at last to the pair of shoji doors that hid the master suite from view. She slid them aside and her eyes bulged at the sheer size of the room. It nearly matched the main room in length and did in width. In the center again was a hearth and to its left was a very large and very soft looking futon. Kagome wondered vaguely if he’d killed some poor bird demon for the feathers that it was surely stuffed with. On top of the futon was laid a lushes white fur.

She could feel Inu Yasha’s presence behind her. Turning, she gazed up at him with adulation. “How? How did you do this? I know this place wasn’t here two weeks ago. Sango and I pass this way to get to the hot springs.”

His cheeks tinted slightly. “I had a little help.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Inu Yasha.”

He smirked. “Well, we did need a place to put all your stuff, anyways.”

She giggled lightly at his teasing tone. Then she frowned, glancing around the room. “Where are all my things?”

He rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her back into the hall a few steps. He pushed open the third bedroom door. There inside were boxes upon boxes of things, some of which she remembered packing and others she had no clue what was inside. “What’s all this? I don’t remember sending you back with this much stuff.”

He averted his gaze as he started back into the master bedroom. “No, but your mom did.” His voice dropped a pitch, not wanting to cause his mate more pain at leaving behind her mother. “She seemed worried about you leaving this time.”

Kagome frowned as she followed him back into their room. “Yeah, I guess she would be.”

Inu Yasha pushed open a small closet with many shelves, most of which were empty. “I have something else for you.”

“Something else?”

He shot her a glare over his shoulder at her mystified tenor. “You act like I never do nice things.”

Kagome wisely remained from commenting on that all too obvious remark. Instead, she stepped closer to watch him pull something wrapped in paper from the shelves. “What is it?” He offered it to her so she could unwrap it. Kagome nearly fainted at the sight of the white silk formal kimono embroidered in a deep red lining. On the left breast was Inu Yasha’s symbol. Kagome traced her fingers along the half-moon in reverence. Other than this one symbol, the dress was devoid of other decoration. She lifted her shimmering gaze to his as a tear ran a silvery trail down her cheek. “Inu Yasha?”

He brushed away the tear with his thumb and swallowed hard. “Would you…would you try it on for me?” Kagome’s smile was as brilliant as the sun and it warmed his heart in a way that no fire ever could. She nodded once and he smiled. “I’ll wait for you in the other room.”

Kagome sighed happily as she watched her hanyou disappear through the door and close it behind him. She moved to stand before the full-length mirror that leaned against the far wall. She let the dress fall loose as she held it before her. An obi and comb with a beautiful red silk rose fell to the floor from where they had been hidden in the folds of the dress.

Kagome grinned as she picked up the comb. ‘I might as well complete the effect, right?’ She quickly stripped and pulled on the kimono, tying it with the obi as best she could alone. Then she pulled her hair up and tucked the comb into her raven locks. She admired herself in the mirror. ‘Wow, I’ll say this much, Inu Yasha sure knows how to pick out clothes.’ The kimono fit like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places.

She finally turned and stepped to the door. “Inu Yasha, I’m ready.” She stepped through into the main room and frowned. Inu Yasha was nowhere in sight. She proceeded onto the porch. “Inu Yasha?”

“Kagome,” a soft voice called from the steps.

“Sango?” Kagome stared at her friend dressed in a formal kimono of her own. “What’s going on? Where’d Inu Yasha go?”

“He went to the village. He told me to come get you.” Sango stood and stepped up beside her. Kagome was about to question her further, when Sango took her hand and pulled her toward the steps. “Don’t worry. I’ll take you to him.”

Kagome found a pair of sandals shoved into her hands at the bottom of the steps. She continued to eye her friend curiously. Sango almost seemed giddy. And that was totally not a thing that happened to her very often. “Is there some sort of festival at the village or something?”

Sango frowned for a split second and then waved her hand in the air as if to bat away the question. “Oh, well, I guess you could say that. At least there will be later.” She grabbed Kagome’s hand and dragged her along a path that was already worn into the forest floor.

“What’s the hurry, Sango?”

She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome. “No real hurry, but you know how impatient Inu Yasha can get. It’s best we don’t leave him alone too long.”

Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it. Something strange was going on. She didn’t have time to ponder the idea as they emerged out of the tree line and into the small meadow beside the village. A large crowd seemed to have gathered in the center of the village. As they neared them, Kagome could tell that it wasn’t merely an unorganized crowd like she’d originally thought, but two groups standing in neat rows with an open aisle down the center.

Realization struck Kagome like a bolt of lightning. ‘It looks like a….Inu Yasha wouldn’t….He couldn’t have….’ Her eyes locked on her mate standing beside Kaede at the end of the isle. ‘He did!’ Beside Inu Yasha stood Miroku, who was dressed just as neat as Sango. She shot Sango a pointed glare, but couldn’t hold it when her friend began to snicker behind a well-placed hand. She lost what remained of her irritation at not being made aware of her own wedding when she glanced up and met Inu Yasha’s gaze. There was such love and hope swirling in those deep golden pools that she wanted to melt on the spot.

Shippo ran forward out of the crowd, a large bouquet of flowers in hand. She paused to squat beside him as Sango continued down the aisle ahead of her. “I picked these for you, Kagome. I hope you like them.”

Kagome smiled as she took the bouquet of assorted flowers. “They’re lovely, Shippo. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and his eyes grew large as his grin grew even bigger. She patted his head, before she stood and continued down the aisle.

Kagome came to a stop beside her hanyou, who gazed down at her with such pride that it nearly glowed in his eyes. “You tricked me.”

He chuckled softly as he took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. “I did.”

Kaede cleared her throat and the young couple turned to her. She began to speak the words of binding that were tradition in human marriage. Kagome tried to concentrate, she really did, but she couldn’t keep her mind off the man beside her. Inu Yasha never ceased to amaze her. He was powerful yet gentle-deadly yet passionate-strong yet kind hearted-gruff yet shy. He was a paradox in motion. He was everything she could ever want or desire. And when he turned that small smile on her, it was like she could fly.

Kaede offered her the cup of sake. Kagome took it and sipped and passed it to her mate. She felt the instant tingle shoot through her hand as their fingers brushed. She blushed and he smirked.

As Inu Yasha sipped the cup of sake, he could sense his mate’s utter contentment beside him. He wanted to reach for her so badly his body trembled. Kagome consumed his mind as Kaede continued with her drabble. He couldn’t resist any longer as he took one of her small hands in his. He marveled at the softness of her skin. He swore he’d always keep them so. His mate and wife would never have to work so hard that her fingers would become rough and her skin cracked. If he could prevent it, she wouldn’t work at all, unless it pleased her to do so. She was the center of his universe. He would do anything to keep the look in her eyes that she turned on him now. That look of pure love, complete trust, never-ending need, and absolute adoration. 

Kaede smiled, her old face wrinkling even more. “Ye may kiss your bride.”

Inu Yasha pulled Kagome a step closer by the hand he still held. His arm snaked around her waist as he cupped the back of her neck as he kissed her. He had meant it to be a modest and gentle kiss, but the instant his lips had touched hers fire had seared through his veins with a vengeance. When she whimpered against his lips and her hands clutched at his shirt front, it took everything he was not to scoop her up and disappear into the forest. 

Vaguely he was aware of the crowd that was cheering and clapping loudly nearby. Slowly he pulled away to smile down at his wife. Kagome gazed up at him with half closed eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and she had a single tear streaming down her cheek. He frowned as he brushed it away with his thumb. “Why are you crying?”

She shook her head slightly in bemusement. “I’m just happy. You make me happy.”

“So do you.” He smiled as he kissed her brow.

The crowd began to spread out around the square. Music began to play and people began lining up to congratulate the lucky couple. Miroku’s hand landed on Inu Yasha’s shoulder. “I knew I’d taught you a thing or two.” His grin was large and lecherous.

Inu Yasha snorted as he brushed the hand off his shoulder. “If I did learn anything from you, it was not to grab women’s butts.”

Kagome giggled and laid her head against her husband’s chest. Sango sidled up beside her. “Were you surprised, Kagome?”

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. “Do you even need to ask?”

Sango chuckled. “Well, I guess not. You looked really shocked.” Kagome couldn’t help but chuckle as well. 

The festival that followed was grand and lasted well into the evening. It was growing dark as Inu Yasha and Kagome walked back through the forest to their new home. Shippo had been left with Kaede for their first night as a married couple. The poor fox had been nearly beside himself when Kaede had suggested it. Kagome had almost taken pity on him, but she also knew there was a real good reason why he shouldn’t come with them.

Kagome leaned into her mate as they strolled beneath the canopy of trees. “That was really sweet, Inu Yasha.”

“Feh.”

She smiled though she didn’t look up at him. “No really. I didn’t even realize how much I had wanted to have the ceremony, not until afterwards anyway.” She looked up at him. “How did you know?”

A small half-smile grew on his lips. “You’re my mate. It’s my job to know these things about you.”

She smiled back. “Well, thank you.” She brushed a feathery kiss over his cheek. He paused before they reached the steps of their home and swept her into his arms bridal-style. “What are you doing?”

His cheeks tinted pink. “Um, Sota said that when you get married that the man is supposed to carry the bride across the threshold.” His blush intensified. “Was he lying to me?”

Kagome grinned as she reached up to rub his ear. “You talked to Sota about marriage?” He was turning red now as he nodded. She chuckled. “No, he was telling the truth.” She snuggled into his chest.

Inu Yasha smiled again as he moved up the steps, with his love nestled in his arms, into their new home and into a new chapter of their lives.


	2. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I wrote this many years ago before either the anime or the manga ended, so this fic won't contain anything related to those later episodes/manga.

Inu Yasha felt Kagome snuggle against his back. He could tell she was cold. She was even shivering slightly. He growled. ‘Damn that monk! If Kagome gets sick, I swear I’ll rip his spine out!’ The wind whipped around them, pressing their cold wet clothes against their skin. They’d been caught in a sudden down pour. It had come on strong, soaked them through and through, and then it had just as quickly dissipated before they'd even had a chance to look for shelter. Inu Yasha growled again as the wind picked up a little more. “Miroku! If this is some sort of wild goose chase, I’m going to strangle you!”

“Inu Yasha, we are just as uncomfortable as you are. Besides, are you not the one that said we should investigate any rumor regarding the jewel shards?” They had spent the last two months since returning from Kagome’s time searching for the final jewel shard. So far each lead had come to a dead end and often enough a dead demon as well.

“Feh, this time they didn’t even say it was a shard, just some demon.” Inu Yasha grumbled.

“Yes, but the rumor itself was odd as though the villagers didn’t want anyone to know about the demon.” Sango pointed out from her place atop Kirara.

Miroku nodded from his place behind her. “The villager we encountered did seem reluctant to tell us his information. He even seemed a bit concerned for the demon.”

“Maybe the demon’s not a bad demon, maybe he’s a good demon like Inu Yasha and me.” Shippo turned to look over his shoulder from atop the fire-cat’s head.

Inu Yasha snorted. “Feh, it doesn’t matter. If they’ve got a jewel shard then it’s ours.” Kagome shifted again on his back drawing his attention away from the conversation. He glanced over his shoulder to see the top of her head and lowered his voice a little. "Are you cold, Kagome?" Without letting her respond, he stopped and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"A little." She admitted as she snuggled against him.

Inu Yasha growled again as she shivered. 'We need to find shelter soon.' He glanced at Sango and Miroku, who were shivering slightly in the cool breeze. 'Yep, soon or they'll all be sick.' He pushed off the ground bounding ahead quickly. Behind him, Kirara roared as she gave chase.

Kagome peeked up at him. "Inu Yasha?"

"We need to get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He continued to sprint across the damp ground. Up ahead he spotted a hut. A warm light glowed from within. He came to a stop before the door. "Hey, anyone in there!" Kirara landed beside him as the mat was pushed aside and an old man stepped into the doorway.

The old man's eyebrows shot up at the motley crew before him. "Oh, my."

Miroku put on his most charming smile and bowed politely as Kirara transformed into her smaller self behind him. "Sir, please excuse our intrusion. We were caught in the sudden rain. Could we possibly warm ourselves beside your fire?"

The man frowned, glancing at Inu Yasha, before nodding. "Come."

The companions settled themselves around the small fire. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms to warm her.

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate your hospitality." Miroku pressed Sango's hands between his and blew on them.

"You look simply chilled to the bone." The old man crossed the room to an old trunk. He pulled two blankets from it and handed one to each couple. Inu Yasha grumbled something that would have passed for gratitude if the man had, had super hearing. "What brings you young folk to these parts?"

"We're looking for a demon." Inu Yasha tucked the blanket around Kagome then released her momentarily to strip off his haori. He pulled her close again and she cuddled into his chest.

"A demon?" The man seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, we've heard rumors of a demon that lurks near here. We thought that perhaps it possesses a jewel shard." Miroku wrapped their blanket around both him and his wife.

"You seek the demon that lives in the mountains." The man supplied.

"So, you've heard of him. Good, then you can tell us where he is." Inu Yasha growled. He was already annoyed with this demon for making him drag his mate out into this weather. He glanced down at Kagome. Her scent had shifted since yesterday, though he couldn't yet put his finger on it. It was only the slightest of shifts, but he was beginning to worry if she was getting sick again.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Do you intend to harm the lady of the mountain?"

Inu Yasha looked back up at the man. "That's a stupid question. If she don't cooperate and hand over the jewel peacefully, then of course I will."

"Inu Yasha don't be so hasty. Sir, you say this demon is a woman?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, and she is kind. She has saved many a villager since her arrival in the mountain nearly fifty years ago now. I was still a young boy when she first appeared." The old man allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Quite a sight she was."

Miroku's eyes lit up. "She was beautiful, I take it."

"Beyond words. I've never seen a woman to even compare to her." He frowned. "But it was hopeless even then to think that a lowly peasant such as me could even have a chance with such a creature."

"Why do you say that?"

"She has a fierce mate - a bear demon, I believe. He allows none to touch her without his consent. And a man would be a true fool to attempt do so, in my opinion."

Inu Yasha smirked. "Well, this may not have been a wasted trip after all. At least I can get a work out." He cracked his knuckles. "It’s been a while, since I've had any real competition."

Kagome shifted in his lap to look up at the man, joining the conversation for the first time. "You said she healed the villagers?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. Though, she has not ventured from the mountain for some time. Villagers still climb up the mountainside seeking her healing powers."

"She possesses the power to heal?" Miroku rubbed his chin. "I don't believe I've ever encountered a demon with such powers.”

“It would stand to reason that such demons would exist, though.” Sango pointed out. “With all the destructive demons out there, there has to be some demons with ability to heal and preserve life.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “That would be one weak demon. How could you use healing as form of attack or even defense?”

“She does not need strength, her mate makes up for her lack of physical power. Though, I dare say she holds other skills that I may not know of.” The old man glanced out the small window. It was already dark outside. “You might as well stay the night.”

Inu Yasha nodded. “We won’t make much headway in this condition anyways.”

The companions went about making dinner and setting up for the night. Finally they lay down to sleep. Inu Yasha curled around Kagome inside her sleeping bag. “Are you feeling all right, Kagome?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She absently played with a strand of his hair that fell over his shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

Kagome looked up at him with confusion. “Yes, why do you ask?”

He shrugged. “Your scent is different.”

She frowned in concentration for a moment. "No, I'm not feeling bad at all."

His golden eyes twinkled mischievously as he dipped his head to whisper in her ear. "In that case, want to sneak off again?" They had snuck off for some private time several times during their journey. The last time had been the previous night.

She giggled softly as she tugged on his forelock. "You're so bad!"

He chuckled huskily. "I can't help it. You've put some kind of spell on me, wench." His lips found hers and the familiar sparks sprang to life inside him. Kagome felt the tingle race up and down her spine as he pressed his hips to hers and deepened the kiss. She couldn't suppress the submissive whimper that left her. He growled against her lips, sending rivers of pleasure vibrating through her body. Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted into his arms and the light from the fire was fading from view.

When he finally set her on her feet, she leaned away to catch her breath. "Give me a second." She started to pull away.

He frowned. "Where’re you going?"

Kagome made a face. "I've got to go, okay?"

He groaned as he slowly let her slip out of his arms. "Kagome..."

"I'll be right back." She gave him a quick smile before she darted off into the bushes. Her hanyou let out a frustrated growl as he kicked a rock, turning his back on the bush she'd disappeared into. He allowed his mind to wander back to what had worried him earlier.

'Why is her scent different? It’s so slight that it’s almost undetectable. Maybe my nose is playing tricks on me.' He twitched the appendage in thought. 'If the scent were just a little stronger, then I think I could figure out what it was.'

Kagome's shrill scream broke through the cold night like a knife. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha spun around and darted in her direction, while catching a familiar scent on the wind. "Damn it!" He skidded to a stop in a small clearing between some trees. Kagome dangled suspended in the air by several glowing soul-collectors. "Kagome!" 

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome gasped as a soul-collector tightened around her throat.

Not far away stood the miko who'd haunted both his dreams as well as his life for the past three years. "Let her go, Kikyo!"

Kikyo cocked her head to the side in an almost curious fashion. "You seem very concerned for her, Inu Yasha? Have you forgotten your promise to me? Naraku is gone now, what still binds you to this world."

Inu Yasha locked eyes with the miko as he took a few steps forward. “I’m sorry, Kikyo, but things are different now. I can’t come with you to Hell. The truth is I never really wanted to, because I’m still alive. We can’t change the past. If I had known back then what I know now, maybe I could have prevented your death. But things can’t go back to the way they once were. And I don’t want them to.”

“What are you saying, Inu Yasha?” She stepped towards him, her dark eyes delving into his soul.

"You've changed, Kikyo. So have I, Kagome has changed me...for the better. You and I are not the same people we once were. You're not the woman I thought I loved in the past." Inu Yasha locked his gaze on Kagome's. "You are my past, Kagome is my future. She is my life, my mate, and my wife." He turned his gaze back to Kikyo's. "So you have to let her go now."

Kikyo blinked at him for a moment, reality slowly sinking in. “Your mate….” She stared back at him for another moment, her gaze daring him to lie to her. Slowly and methodically she turned to Kagome. She tugged down the corner of her reincarnation's blouse to reveal the silver half-moon and lightning bolt. Kagome watched as numerous emotions filled Kikyo's eyes, the most unsettling of which was the heartbreak. The elder miko lifted her gaze to the younger ones for a split second before she turned her back on them both. "I see." She gave some silent signal that only her soul-collectors could hear and they dropped Kagome onto the grass.

She gave a soft grunt as she landed on her bottom. Inu Yasha rushed to her side and pulled her against his chest. "Kagome, are you all right?"

She rubbed at her throat where the soul-collector had squeezed her. "Yeah."

He let out a soft sigh of relief, before lifting his gaze to see Kikyo walking away. "Kikyo, wait!" Kikyo paused though she didn't turn back. He rose, pulling Kagome to her feet as he went. "Thank you."

Kikyo started away again and then paused once more. She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome with a perceptive gaze and lifted one of her brows. "You should be more careful with her, Inu Yasha. If you were to lose her, you'd lose more than your mate." Without further explanation, she turned and disappeared into the forest. 

The bushes beside Inu Yasha and Kagome exploded with Miroku and Sango in full battle readiness. “What’s happening?” Sango skidded to a stop a few steps away.

“We saw the lights of Kikyo’s soul-collectors. Was she here? What did she want?” Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as he surveyed the clearing.

“Yeah, she was.” Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome and brushed her bangs out of her face. She still seemed a bit shaken. “What did she want, Kagome?”

“She wanted the Shikon no Tama. I told her no.”

Inu Yasha scowled. “Why?”

Kagome looked away, unable to meet his gaze. “She said it wasn’t safe with me.”

Miroku frowned. “She didn’t try to take it from you like last time?”

Kagome shook her head. “She didn’t have time. Inu Yasha was too close.”

Sango relaxed her guard. “Well, at least you’re all right.”

Kagome nodded and Inu Yasha tightened his grip on her. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He led the group back to the hut to find Shippo, Kirara, and the old man sound asleep. Miroku and Sango didn’t question why the couple had slipped away in the night. It had become a silent agreement between the four to allow such nightly escapes on occasion without comment.

Once inside again, they settled down to bed once more. Sleep was an elusive thing for Inu Yasha, though he did begin to rumble softly when Kagome relaxed into - allowing him to shelter her, protect her, trusting him completely even in sleep. His mind turned over and over with the vague warning Kikyo had left them with.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Within the forest not so far away, Kikyo wandered. She barely noticed the trees as she passed them or the deepening darkness that surrounded her. In her mind the image of a silver half-moon loomed. ‘He has claimed my reincarnation as his mate. What then is left to bind me to this plane of existence? The jewel is nearly complete and girl guards it as well as I did when I was alive. And Inu Yasha guards her with a fierceness that he rarely showed with me, even in life.’

She looked down at the molded clay that appeared as hands. ‘What could one expect with skin as cold as the earth itself and a body that lives not on food but souls to sustain it? How could I have believed that he would still love me as a sham of the woman I once was?’ She clenched her fists and fought back the tears that threatened to escape. ‘I was a fool.’

She sighed as she remembered the thing she had noticed before leaving. ‘Her aura has changed as well. She does not even realize…How could she it was so subtle, that even I barely noticed. She will give him the thing I will never be able to in this form.’

So involved in her own thoughts was she, that she failed to notice the evil aura until it was right on top of her. She spun towards it as a heavy handed blow struck her from behind. The world spun as a shadowy figure leaned over her and then went dark with the sweeping arms of unconsciousness.

&*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha’s party spent the next day in steady travel, only pausing shortly beneath a tree or beside a stream. The old man had said it was at least three days walk to the mountain that the lady demon lived within. Inu Yasha figured they could make it there in a little over two days if they kept a good pace. By that afternoon they were able to see the mountain looming in the distance.

The group set up camp just inside the edge of the forest that was near the mountain’s foot. “Hey, Kagome, why don’t we go get cleaned up? I saw a hot spring not far from here.” Sango placed another small log on the fire before standing.

Kagome smiled. “Oh, that sounds wonderful!” She grabbed her small bag of soaps and stood beside her friend.

“Wait a minute! I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Inu Yasha began.

“Oh, relax Inu Yasha, nothing will happen. Besides we won’t be that far away.” Kagome pointed out.

“Kagome, we’re in a strange demon’s territory. What if you’re attacked or something?” Inu Yasha began to get up.

“We’ll take Kirara with us then. Will that make you happy, Inu Yasha?” Sango scooped up the small fire-cat and scratched her behind the ear.

Inu Yasha flopped back down grumbling something about stubborn wenches, but didn’t protest further. Kagome graced him with a smile and rubbed one of his fuzzy ears before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “We’ll be fine and we’ll be right back, okay?”

“Feh.” He crossed his arms and went into a pout. Kagome chuckled as she and Sango disappeared into the forest.

Once the girls were gone, Miroku glanced over his shoulder. “Want to go watch for old time’s sake?” He smirked lecherously.

Inu Yasha groaned. “Don’t you get to see enough of Sango without having to sneak around?” Then he growled. “You better not want to go look because of Kagome or I’ll rip your spine out.”

Miroku chuckled nervously for a moment. “No, of course not. But it is fun to watch when they don’t know you’re watching.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Feh, will you ever not be a pervert?” He laid back and stared up through the roof of branches. It was a nice evening. The sky was clear and the waning moon was already beginning its trek across the velvet night. That was another reason Inu Yasha wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. In two more nights he would turn human. They needed to find this demon and get the jewel shard as quickly as possible.

The two men bantered while the two women bathed and gossiped. After a while Shippo became bored with his two male companions and curled himself up in Kagome’s sleeping bag, burying his nose in it. A moment later he was softly snoring.

A little while later they could hear the girls returning. Inu Yasha sat up and glanced over his shoulder to see the two shadows approaching through the trees. He lifted his nose to take in the sweet clean scent of his mate. In a flash of movement that rivaled a lightning bolt, he was on his feet. “Kagome!”

“Sango! Inu Yasha!” Her scream echoed through the trees.

He sprinted forward a few steps to come to a stop before a man holding a knife tight against his mate’s throat. The feral snarl that left him was insuppressible. “Whoever the hell you are, you’d better take your hands off my mate!”

"Sango!" Miroku ran up beside Inu Yasha. His eyes locked on the crumpled figure of his wife.

"The other wench will be fine in few hours." The male figure forced Kagome forward a few steps until they stood just inside the ring of firelight. "This one and I have business though." He sneered, his dark eyes burning in the dim light.

Inu Yasha took a step toward them. "I'm warning you-" 

"Come any closer and the little wretch will lose her head." The man pressed his knife firmly against the flawless skin of Kagome's throat. Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. The man smirked. "Well, it seems you aren't as stupid as I thought...Inu Yasha."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Inu Yasha clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting down the desire to rip the man apart.

"So, you don't remember, Satsukomaru?"

Inu Yasha blinked. "Who?"

The man growled. "Filthy half-breed! You killed them! How dare you act like you don't remember the village where we were children! The village that was destroyed because of you and that other filthy hanyou!"

Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest and glared. "What in Kami's name are you talking about?"

"I was the headman's son. My father forbade you from fighting the village children...."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened as memories flooded back to him. Confusion, sadness and finally anger surfaced on his features. "Fool! My own mother died in that raid! Why would I care what happened to you?"

"How dare you!" Satsukomaru's grip tightened around Kagome making her gasp.

"Damn it! If your fight is with me, let her go and we'll settle this like men!" Inu Yasha took another step forward, his eyes flickered red and his claws lengthened digging into his palms.

Satsukomaru chuckled. "Sorry, she's coming with me. My master has plans for her miko powers." He grinned. "He's going to create a new jewel." He glanced down at the small woman in his arms. "I hear you possess nearly the whole jewel now and that the remaining shards are not far away. I've also heard you're a powerful miko. Well, we'll see just how strong you are." He began to step back into the shadows.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha growled as he shot forward, unwilling to let his mate out of his reach. His sharp ears heard the bushes rustle and he sprang backwards just in time to miss the acidic venom that landed at his feet. He glanced up to see two serpent demons the size of men standing in his path. "Let her go, Satsukomaru! Fight me!"

"Don't worry hanyou, you'll follow soon after her. Once my master has the power of the two jewels, he'll grant me the strength I need to kill both you and that other filthy half-breed."

"What other hanyou? There was only me in that village." Inu Yasha fumed.

"That filthy scum paraded as a human! She pretended to be one of us!" He spat on the ground in disgust.

A sudden silence fell over the forest around them and a chill raced up Kagome's spin as new presence was sensed not far away. “Release her, Satsukomaru, your battle is with me.” A female voice spoke from the darkness of the forest.

Satsukomaru spun towards it, pressing the knife into Kagome’s throat a little too much. She gasped as it broke the skin and caused a little trickle of blood to ooze free. Inu Yasha saw his opportunity to attack from behind. He snarled and took a step toward the man that held his mate. The two large serpent demons hissed and spat venom into his path once more.

“I will not release my prize so easily. Her miko powers and the Shikon no Tama will make me powerful enough to take my revenge on both of you mangy half-breeds!” He replied to the darkness.

“She is not involved in this. She is an innocent, like your family. Would you kill her the same way your own family was slain?” The voice was growing closer now, its tone calm, almost melodious. It whispered past the senses as if on a gentle breeze.

“She’s no innocent! She’s with him! The mate of a filthy hanyou! I can kill her right now, if I choose!” Kagome could feel the man’s arms tense around her and she shuddered.

The voice grew a bit harsher as a figure veiled in the evening shadows appeared. “Leave them be, Satsukomaru. Your fight is with me. It has always been with me.”

The man smirked. “Why do you defend him? You have always tried to keep me from him. Why?”

The figure began a slow progression forward, the silhouette of a woman with long hair appearing. “He and his are mine to protect. I owe you no explanation. Now, release her or you will die.” She stepped into the firelight revealing her light brown hair and angry gray eyes.

He chuckled menacingly. “You talk big for a half-breed. Something you two seem to have in common.” He lifted an eyebrow. “Do I sense love here, Yukkana?”

Anger rose in her to make her eyes glow silver in the darkness. “Be not a fool! Release her, now!” She raised a hand into the air as if to attack. Light began to swirl around her hand and wrist, growing steadily in intensity.

“I think not! If you try to destroy my spirit from there, you will kill the wench as well.” Satsukomaru grabbed Kagome’s chin roughly and tilted her head back to expose more of her neck, where he pressed the knife again.

“Damn you!” Her fist balled in the air as she retracted her hand. Before she was able to act further a voice spoke her name.

“Yuk….Yukkana?” Inu Yasha stared past Satsukomaru at the woman. She did seem familiar, but that had been a very long time ago. Yet there was no denying the truth, when she turned her stormy gaze on him. She was Yukkana. “How?” It passed his lips before he could prevent it.  
Her eyes were sad as she spoke. “Inu Yasha, forgive me. I have drawn you into yet another battle that you have no part in. Forgive me.”

“Enough talk! I have matters to attend to. My master will drain this woman of her miko powers and create a second jewel. And together their power will make both he and I invincible. Then I will destroy you both!” From within the forest a giant serpent swept down to meet them. Satsukomaru sprang onto its back with Kagome squirming in his arms.

“Kagome!” Inu Yasha couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He leapt at the giant demon claws and fangs bared. Hiraikotsu flew past him as the demon ascended beyond his reach. It tore through the demon’s long tail. The beast let out a howl of pain as it thrashed about, sending both Satsukomaru and Kagome falling through the air. Inu Yasha rushed forward to catch her, but he was intercepted by another large serpent that caught the miko and her captor. “Kagome!” He shrieked as he made another attempt to reach her.

“Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!” Kagome called as the demon took her higher. 

Inu Yasha heard Kirara’s roar as she bounded off the ground and into the air. He was quickly carried into the air by the fire-cat. “After them, Kirara!” The nekoyoukai flew higher and faster. ‘Damn it! I can’t use the wind scar or I’ll end up hurting Kagome!’

Suddenly, the night grew darker as a thick miasma filled the air. Inu Yasha coughed and covered his nose with his haori sleeve. “Kagome!” He couldn’t see her anymore! The darkness was nearly complete. Kirara roared beneath him. “Keep going, Kirara! We have to get Kagome back!” The fire-cat obeyed, pushing through the thick miasma. When they emerged on the far side, the sky was clear and the moon shone brightly. But there was no sign of the giant serpent. Inu Yasha lifted his nose to the wind, but her scent had vanished. “Kagome….I’ve lost her…”


	3. His and Hers

"You little fool! What are you trying to do? Get Inu Yasha killed!"

Kagome flinched as the palm connected with her cheek. The voice as well as the blow had been much weaker than she had expected from the woman who'd been her rival for so long. Placing a hand against her injured cheek, she stared up at the elder miko.

"What are you talking about? I'd never do such a thing!"

Kikyo glared down at her, but even the glare seemed clouded. "If you die, so does he. Or did he not explain such things to his own mate?"

"Of course he did. It wasn't my fault-"

"Fool, you put yourself and your child in danger by being here. And you risk Inu Yasha's life too. You're connected."

"I know that!" Kagome paused, her eyes widening. "What did you...my child...?”

Kikyo sighed as she turned on shaky legs back toward the corner she'd been hidden in. "You're with child. I'm not surprised you didn't realize it. It must be very early on, for even I had difficulty detecting it."

Kagome placed a hand idly to her midsection as she watched Kikyo lay down on the futon that was now visible in the growing light. "A baby..." Her mind wrapped itself around the idea slowly. Her heart leapt with joy and then sank with the knowledge that Inu Yasha was not with her to learn this news. It would make him happy, that much she knew. She lifted her gaze again to the shadowy figure of the woman, who'd sworn to take Inu Yasha to Hell with her. Why was Kikyo so concerned with their safety now? Was she not the one who'd tried to kill her before? It didn't make much sense. Kagome gathered her courage as she sat up a little straighter. "Why are you so concerned about Inu Yasha now? Didn't you want to take him to Hell?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What doesn't?"

Another long-suffering sigh left the miko. "Enough talk." Kikyo stared at the rough-cut planks of wood that was the wall of their prison. How could she explain to this girl, who'd stolen away the only reason she'd had to remain alive, that she the legendary priestess who'd kept the Sacred Jewel pure had only desired one thing - to have the man she loved with her. And if that meant that they could only be together in Hell, then so be it. But now things had changed, she no longer held Inu Yasha's heart as her own. She was not the person he dreamt of when he slept or desired to be with when he woke. The truth was that she envied this girl, this child. She had wanted to be normal, to have a family, a husband, a normal life. Those dreams were long gone now.

Inu Yasha would come for Kagome, just like he always had, just like he always would. And she would be rescued by chance. Kikyo stared at the little sliver of dulled light that danced on a splinter of wood. She had never felt as insignificant as she did in that moment. What else was left for her? What reason did she have now to try and regain the life she once had? Nothing.

Across the room, Kagome settled against the wall beside the door and examined her surroundings more closely. Kikyo seemed less than interested in talking and Kagome suspected that she wouldn't have much interest in trying to escape either. The elder miko seemed weak in many capacities, an unusual state for her. That's when Kagome noticed the lack of soul-collectors. 'The barrier must be preventing them from coming to her.' Kikyo was obviously not going to be much help.

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and stared out the tiny window that lit the room with a dull light. She knew it was well past dawn now and the sky would be filled with sunlight outside the barrier. The walls were solid and there were only two small windows in the room, the one on the far wall and the one that was cut out of the door. The door had been locked the moment it had closed behind her and even now she could hear the two guards speaking. She listened a little more and she was easily able to pick up on their conversation.

"This one is younger than the other, prettier too. Do you suppose the master would allow us to have a little fun with her?" said one.

"I wouldn't do it even if he did, which I doubt he would. That one there is said to be the mate of the one they call Inu Yasha. He's said to be an inuhanyou." the other contended.

"So, according to Satsukomaru he'll be dead soon enough."

"But if he makes it this far and he finds your scent on her, you'll be gutted for sure."

The first man snorted. "I doubt the captain will let him get this far, he's obsessed with the idea of killing off the half-breed. He has been for years from what I hear."

The two men continued to argue as Kagome clutched her knees tighter to her chest. Dread and fear swept over her and she trembled slightly. 'Oh, Inu Yasha...please hurry...I need you, we need you...'

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha growled as he pushed off the ground. 'Kagome, hang on just a little longer! I'm coming!' He had been sensing a growing feeling of fear from his mate for the past hour. He didn't know how it was he could feel Kagome's emotions almost as clearly as if she was with him, but he could. His need to find her had grown steadily with her anxiety.

"Inu Yasha, slow down or you'll lose us!" Sango's voice registered somewhere in the back of Inu Yasha's mind. He had forced his pack up and on only after a short rest. He had only allowed them about three hours of sleep. In the fourth, he had begun to sense Kagome's unrest and he had forced them up. 

Shippo was the only one who seemed rested. He was settled on Inu Yasha's shoulder, his large green eyes scanning the trees as they flew past. The young fox tugged at his adoptive father's forelock. "Inu Yasha, the others are falling behind."

"I heard." Inu Yasha slowed his pace slightly, but didn't stop. The wind whipped around and he slid to a sudden stop.

Shippo toppled over his shoulder to the ground. He glared up at the hanyou. "Hey! What's the big idea!" The kit squealed and scurried behind Inu Yasha, when the bushes in front of them rustled.

Inu Yasha spread his stance and cracked his knuckles in preparation for battle. Kyouko stepped up beside him and set Yukkana down, keeping her behind him. The two watched as a girl sprang from the bush. She blinked at them curiously. A moment later an imp and an inuyoukai lord appeared. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles once more. "What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru lifted one delicate brow at his half-brother. "Your scent has changed little brother. You've mated, I see. The little miko, I presume."

"That's none of your business."

The youkai lord's eyes shifted around the group. Usually the strangely dressed girl stood behind his little brother whenever they encountered one another. But now she was nowhere in sight and even her scent that clung to Inu Yasha's clothes was old. "Where is the miko? Have you lost your mate already?" Inu Yasha growled but didn't dispute his half-brother. Sesshomaru's features remained impassive and distant. "How pathetic, little brother."

"She ain't lost, somebody took her." Inu Yasha clenched his fists at his side.

Sesshomaru let his gaze wander from the brooding hanyou to the youkai beside him. "I'm surprised to find you here."

Kyouko held Sesshomaru’s gaze for a long moment before breaking into a large grin. "What's the matter pup, can't find your way home?"

The corner of Sesshomaru’s lip twitched. "Have you not recently found a mate? I would think you'd rather be there with her." Yukkana peeked around Kyouko to stare wide-eyed at the full youkai version of her friend. Sesshomaru looked her over quickly and returned his attention the bear youkai. "Rather young for you, is she not?"

Kyouko snorted. "You're not much younger than me, and I see you've taken an interest in little human girls."

"How dare you! My master would never lower himself to mate a human female!" Jaken screeched, his staff of two-heads bobbing to and fro. Beside him Rin blinked innocently.

Sesshomaru remained stoic, not deeming the comment worthy of response. "What are you doing here, away from your lands?"

Yukkana slowly stepped around her mate to stand beside him. "An old enemy has taken Kagome. We have to find them." She lowered her gaze. "It's my fault she was taken. I was too slow."

Sesshomaru spared her a bored expression, before he turned back to Kyouko. "And I presume, you won't allow your mate to wander around unprotected."

Kyouko folded his arms over his broad chest. "No, I will not."

"Then I have but one last thing before I take my leave. Be warned that I caught the foul scent of Uenho, a half day's walk north of here."

Kyouko snarled and cracked his knuckles. "I've been meaning to track that slimy coward down and rip his head off."

"If you continue on your path, you will certainly catch his scent. Even I, though, was unable to locate his castle."

"Don't worry, if he rears his ugly head, I'll take it off for us both." Kyouko smirked and Sesshomaru merely nodded as he turned back to the toad and girl.

Yukkana took a step forward. "Won't you help us search for your brother's mate?"

"It's none of my concern." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at his half-brother. Inu Yasha didn't meet his gaze, he stared off into the trees his ears flattened against his head. “Come.” Sesshomaru turned away, his imp and ward following after him. But he did not continue on his original path, instead he turned back the way he had come.

Once he was gone, Inu Yasha turned to glare at the bear youkai. “What the hell was that about? How do you know my brother?”

“I didn’t realize you two were related.” Kyouko shrugged. “His father…your father trained me. We learned to fight together.” 

Inu Yasha stared at him for a long moment. “My father….”

He turned and gazed into the sky memories filling his emerald eyes. “Yeah, he kicked my butt more times than I could count.” He turned back to Inu Yasha. “He was great general, a wonderful teacher, and an even better man.”

Inu Yasha frowned. This was no time to reminisce about his father. He needed to find Kagome. She needed him. He could feel her anxiety and fear pulsing through him. His father could wait for now, after all he was dead. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Wait.” Everyone turned to Sango who stood beside a transformed Kirara.

“What now?” Inu Yasha barked.

“Sesshomaru….I think he…went to help us look for Kagome.”

Inu Yasha frowned. “So, what? Who cares what that bastard does? As long as Kagome is found.” He cracked his knuckles. ‘And if he even thinks about laying a hand on her…’

Sango shifted slightly. “That’s not what I meant. If we had someone else with a sharp nose, like you and Sesshomaru, maybe we’d find Kagome sooner rather than later.”

Beside her Miroku frowned. He knew what his wife was thinking, but he wasn’t so sure their fiery hanyou friend would go for it. He cleared his throat. “Inu Yasha, do you suppose Koga would help us search? Isn’t his lair just over those western mountains there?”

“What! I don’t need that flea-bag’s help! I’ll find my mate on my own!” Without allowing the others to respond he sprang off into the forest.

“Inu Yasha!” Yukkana called after him.

Kyouko placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him before he gets into trouble.”

Miroku shook his head. “Impetuous as usual.” He turned to his wife. “I think it’s a very good idea. I think Koga will help.”

Kyouko turned to them. “Koga, the wolf prince?” Miroku nodded. “He may be useful if what I’ve heard is true. Are you sure he would help?”

“Yes, he had a…infatuation with Kagome. But she only saw him as a friend.” Sango smiled slightly. “I think she was already in love with Inu Yasha by the time we met Koga.”

Kyouko frowned. It was dangerous to keep a rival for ones mate around, even if the rivalry had been settled. He could understand why Inu Yasha would not want the wolf around. However, he could also see how Koga may indeed be useful in their search. “Why don’t you two go and speak with the wolf. Yukkana and I will keep an eye on Inu Yasha and help him search.”

Sango nodded as she and Miroku mounted the fire-cat. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“What about me!” Shippo hopped up between the two couples.

Yukkana knelt beside him. “Why don’t you come with us? I’m sure we’ll catch up with Inu Yasha quickly.”

Shippo frowned slightly and turned to Sango. He was looking for some kind of approval. Sango and Miroku he knew. They were family - pack, but these two he barely knew. Sango nodded and gave a small encouraging smile. She trusted Yukkana at the least, after all she had healed her from the poisonous dart. Shippo turned to the young woman beside him. Her eyes were kind and soft, and her smile was genuine. Slowly he nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. We’ll be back soon.” Miroku called as Kirara leapt into the air.

Shippo watched them go until they disappeared. A small warm hand landed on his shoulder. And from several feet behind him he heard Kyouko speak. “We should go.”

“Come on.” Shippo turned to Yukkana and allowed her to scoop the kit into her arms. He was reminded of Kagome as she pressed him securely to her heart.

Kyouko pulled his mate along with the kit into his arms. “Hold on tight kid.”

Shippo gasped as he suddenly found himself and the couple floating over the trees in the direction Inu Yasha had disappeared.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome wasn’t sure when she had dozed off, but the sound of the door opening had woke her suddenly. She hurried into the far corner that was unoccupied by Kikyo. Satsukomaru followed by the shadowy figure of a guard entered. “I hope you’ve been comfortable?”

Kagome stared up at him. “Why are you doing this? Please, let us go.”

“Do not be a fool. When your mate comes for you, he will die. But not before he sees you suffer and die as your soul is sucked from you to create a new jewel. Until then,” he reached forward and grasped the Shikon no Tama from her neck, snapping its chain, “I shall give this to my master.”

Kagome immediately grabbed for the jewel. “Give that back!” A heavy handed blow sent her careening backwards into the wall. She slid down it, holding her hand to her check. This blow had been much harder that Kikyo’s.

“Watch yourself, wench.” The guard commanded. Kagome’s eyes widened as she recognized the man’s voice. ‘He’s the one that wanted to…’ Fear raced through her unchecked and she pressed herself further against the wall.

Satsukomaru registered her reaction to the guard coldly, before turning his gaze back to the stone in his hand. He rolled the jewel about finding that three shards were still missing. “I see you have not yet completed the jewel. I think it will be little problem once we have the other jewel.” He turned to his guard. “Feed her. After all we can’t have our prize starving can we?”

“Yes, sir.” The guard knelt before Kagome and placed a tray of food before her. She watched him warily. He smirked, enjoying the anxiety she had in his presence.

Kagome’s gaze slowly slipped from the single plate of food to Kikyo’s still form. Satsukomaru followed her gaze. “That one will be dead soon enough. And since it is said that she possess a portion of your soul. We’ll need you whole before we’re able to make a jewel.” He turned toward the door, his guard following. “Don’t worry, you’ll follow soon after.”

Kagome watched as the two men left the room and she heard the click of the lock. She sat back against the wall and looked down at the bowl of rice and bowl of pork. Lifting her gaze to Kikyo once more, she spoke softly. “Would you like to share?”

Kikyo merely sighed. “This vessel does not need food to survive.”

“Doesn’t need…? Oh.” Kagome looked down at the bowls again and as the smell of the pork drifted to her the nausea that had settled early came back to her full over. She pushed the tray away and leaned against the wall again.

“You should eat for your child.”

Kagome looked up. “I’ll eat it later, even if it is cold.” Drawing her knees again to her chest, she rested her chin on them and fixed her eyes on the dull light from the window. Somewhere out there was her beloved and she knew that he was looking for her. She just needed to be patient. The problem was time was not on her or more importantly Kikyo’s side.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Kirara landed on a small knoll beside the wolf packs lair. Within moments she and her companions were surrounded by snarling wolves and wolf demons in human form. Miroku and Sango dismounted and took a step towards the cave entrance, but stopped as several of the wolves snapped at them. “We’ve come to see Koga.” Miroku announced.

From within the cave a voice carried out to them. “What do you want?”

“Koga, we’ve come to ask for your help.” Sango took a step back as a wolf snapped at her leg.

A shadow moved in the entrance. “And why should I help you? Go back to Inu Yasha.” The shadow turned away.

“Wait, please! Kagome’s in danger.” The shadow paused, and Sango knew she’d gotten his attention. “Kagome’s been taken. Inu Yasha has been trying to track her but he can’t catch her scent. Please, Koga we need your help.”

“So, Inu Yasha can’t feel the mate-bond. It figures. That worthless half-breed probably doesn’t even know what it is.”

“Mate-bond?” Miroku asked.

Koga appeared in the cave opening. “When demons mate, we create a bond where we can feel if one another is in danger and where the other is. It doesn’t surprise me that the mutt can’t feel it. He ain’t worthy of Kagome.”

“So, will you help us search?” Sango clasped her hands together.

“I’ll help, but it’s for Kagome, not that cur.”

The two nodded. “Fine, for Kagome.”

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kyouko sped his pace slightly to run beside Inu Yasha. On his back dozed his mate and Shippo. The sky above them was already turning a deep shade of purple. “Inu Yasha, we should stop for a while and eat.”

Inu Yasha glanced over at the youkai lord. “What’s the matter, tired?”

Kyouko gave a short growl. “No. But we should make camp and eat. You will be of no use to your mate if you have starved yourself. And perhaps Yukkana can try to sense her spirit again.”

As much as he hated to admit it the bear was right. He couldn’t very well go into battle half starved. He glanced at the woman, who had once been a small girl and his only friend. If it was true that she possessed only a human’s strength then she too would need something to eat soon. He let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine.” He came to a stop within a small clearing. “I’ll go hunt.”

Kyouko nodded as he knelt to gently lower Yukkana to the ground. Inu Yasha didn’t wait for a further response before disappearing into the foliage. Yukkana stirred and woke in time to see Inu Yasha’s shadow fade into the darkness. She blinked up at her mate. “What’s going on?”

“Inu Yasha has gone to hunt.” Kyouko’s gaze softened as he ran a claw along her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m all right.”

“Please be more careful, aizou. If you were to use too much of your power…” (A/N: aizou means cherished.)

She smiled softly. “I know, but I cannot turn away someone I know I can help.”

He smiled too. That was one of the things he had come to love about his mate. Her heart was genuine and sympathetic to all creatures, even demons. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her into his chest. “I love you, Yukkana.”

She closed her gray eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. To her it was the most comforting sound in the world. “And I you, koibito.” (A/N: koibito means lover/sweetheart.)

Kyouko started a fire and it wasn’t long before Inu Yasha returned with a boar over his shoulder. Before the hanyou could speak, Kyouko turned to his mate. “We were thinking that you could try to sense his mate once more.”

Yukkana nodded. Closing her eyes, she allowed her aura to sweep past the world around them. Both Inu Yasha and Kyouko felt the tingling of her power pass through them. And both watched expectantly for any sign that she had discovered Kagome’s spirit nearby. When she opened her eyes however, her expression was confused.

Inu Yasha’s ears flattened nervously against his head. “What is it?”

“I don’t know. I felt a…blockage not far from here. It’s some sort of barrier that is blocking my senses. There also seems to be a strong demonic aura coming from there.”

The two males exchanged looks. It wasn’t much to go on but at least it was something. Inu Yasha finally nodded. “Well, it’s worth checking out at least.”

Yukkana nodded as well and lifted the sleeping kit back into her arms. He rolled into her, a small whimper leaving him. She didn’t expect to be gone long, but she didn’t want to leave the kit unprotected for that long. For some reason the forest they were in sent chills down her spine. She smiled slightly at the boy before she turned and began to lead the way from camp into the dark forest.

&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome sat up as a strange but familiar feeling spread through her body. Somehow she knew immediately what, or rather who, it was. “Inu Yasha…” She stood and moved to the small window with bars. It was dark outside and the miasma lay over the castle grounds like a thick layer of fog. There was no way she could see in that darkness, but she could feel him. He was so near – so close she could almost feel him around her. She didn’t understand how or why but she knew he was worried and afraid for her. Kagome squeezed the iron bars in her small hands, their coolness biting into her. She needed to be with him. He needed her. “Inu Yasha…”

The rustle of fabric brought Kagome’s gaze to the miko who had once been her rival. Kikyo had now lost the strength to even sit up on her own. “What is happening?”

“Inu Yasha, I can feel him. He’s nearby. I need to go to him.” Kagome began to pace the floor of the small chamber from the door to the small window and back again, like a caged lion.

“Inu Yasha?” Kikyo closed her eyes against the torrent of pain that came with the knowledge that Kagome could feel his presence even through the barrier. ‘So, it is true that when demon’s mate they become bonded to one another. If Kagome can feel him, then their bond must be strong indeed.’ She sighed and steadied her nerve before trying to push herself up into a seated position. “Then you must go to him.” Kikyo didn’t notice Kagome beside her until she felt the warm hands that gripped her shoulders and helped her to lean against the wall.

Kagome frowned at the elder miko. “Yes, but how?”

“A camouflaging spell that will make you appear invisible to the untrained eye.”

Kagome’s frown deepened. “A spell…but you’re not strong enough…”

“You will perform the spell.”

“But I haven’t been trained and-“

“Do you wish to be with Inu Yasha or not?”

“Of course-“

“Then do not argue. Do as I say. Tear a piece of cloth from my kimono.” Kagome gave her a strange look, but did as she was told. “Now, you will need a drop of your blood. Use that splinter there.” Kikyo indicated a wooden splinter with her eyes alone.

Kagome went and plucked the splinter from the place indicated and returned. She paused as she reseated herself. “What about you? I can’t leave you here.”

“I am not strong enough to go with you, besides this vessel will not contain my soul beyond dawn.”

“I could carry you and then-“

“Don’t be a fool. I will still be visible. This vessel contains no blood, it was spilled long ago. Now do not argue further, they will soon return with your evening meal. That will be your only chance to escape.”

“But if I leave you, you’ll die.”

Kikyo sighed, resigning herself to the painful truth. “I am already dead. Now listen well, the spell will not last long. Once your blood dries completely on the cloth, you will be visible again. You must hurry if you are to make it to the barrier in time.”

Kagome stared down at her hands for a moment. If she left Kikyo behind, would Inu Yasha be angry? Sad certainly. ‘But maybe he could come back for Kikyo. Satsukomaru did take the jewel, which means we’ll have to come back. Yes, I’ll tell him as soon as I reach him.’ She made a silent vow to return for Kikyo as soon as she could.

Voices in the courtyard brought both mikos’ attention there. “We must hurry. Repeat after me.” Kikyo said a series of ancient words and Kagome repeated. Kikyo nodded. “Good, now place your blood in the cloth and repeat them again.”

Kagome gritted her teeth as she pricked her finger with the sharp end of the splinter. She squeezed two large droplets into the cloth and repeated the words once more. Kagome could feel a soft wave of power surround her and fade away. “Did it work?”

Kikyo nodded, her gaze falling toward the door where the voices were very near now. “They are coming.”

Kagome began to stand and move toward the door, but paused. “Why are you doing this for me?”

Kikyo looked away from the girl surrounded in the soft purple aura. “I’m not. Inu Yasha deserves to be happy.” Lifting her gaze slowly, she let a small smile crease her lips. “And you make him happy. That is all I have ever desired for him.”

In that moment, Kagome did not see the miko who had been a thorn in her side for so long or the woman who had tried to kill both she and Inu Yasha, but instead a young woman lost and alone. This was the Kikyo, Inu Yasha had loved so long ago.

Kagome smiled slightly as well, forgetting and forgiving the woman’s past transgressions against them. “Thank you, Kikyo.”

The miko didn’t respond as the lock on the door rattled. Kagome quickly took a place beside the door and waited impatiently as Satsukomaru stepped inside with the same guard. Kagome didn’t wait around to hear the argument that she knew would quickly ensue, instead she sprang through the door and off the porch. Sprinting across the grounds to the only place she knew there was an entrance, she prayed the spell would hold a little longer. After a few moments she heard commotion behind her, as her absence was discovered. She brushed through the gate just as it was being closed. Her heart raced with hope and joy, she was so close. Inu Yasha was near, just a little further and she’d be safe in his arms.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see the castle growing further away. The barrier was close, she could sense it. Unknown to her, the spell had vanished, its power expired as the blood dried in the cloth she held clutched in her hand. She grinned as she saw the barrier sparkle just ahead of her. ‘Almost there!’ Finally, she broke through, her voice echoing from the trees. “Inu Yasha!”

A few hundred yards away, Inu Yasha spun around every sense in his body keyed on the one thing he desired most in the world. “Kagome!” He was a blur of red and silver in the night as he sprinted in the direction he knew she was. His heart raced as she came into view. She was less than a hundred yards away. Soon she’d be safely by his side again, in his arms again, never ever to be let go again. And then he saw it. The serpent sentinel burst through the barrier just behind her and wrapped its vile body around her. Kagome cried out as it sank its fangs into her arm. Inu Yasha’s eyes flashed red as angry surged through his body. “No! You bastard!” In less than a second he had sliced the demon to ribbons, but it was too late. Kagome collapsed. Inu Yasha caught her and crushed her to him.

“Kagome, Kagome! KAGOME!!!!” She didn’t move.


	4. The Brink

Shippo woke to his adoptive mother’s cry. “Kagome!” He could see her legs from where she was cradled in Inu Yasha’s arms. He struggled and broke free from Yukkana’s hold on him and ran toward the couple. He paused in front of them. Inu Yasha’s face was buried in Kagome’s neck and her arms dangled loosely beside her. Tentatively he reached out to touch the hand that dangled closest to him. “Kagome?”

Inu Yasha’s head snapped up, his eyes burning red and his fangs slightly elongated. “Don’t touch her!”

Yukkana acted quickly scooping the little kit back into her arms. She whispered in his ear. “Stay with me, Shippo. It is never wise to touch a mate that is wounded.”

Shippo’s eyes swelled with tears. “What happened? What’s wrong with Kagome?”

“A demon poisoned her.” Yukkana glanced over her shoulder at the barrier. This place was dangerous. “Kyouko, the aura it came from here.”

Kyouko growled. “Yeah, and this place also stinks of Uenho’s stench.” Slowly and cautiously he approached Inu Yasha. He could feel the aura around the half-demon had changed. He also knew the danger of approaching another male with an injured mate. “Inu Yasha.” His response was a low growl. “Listen to me. We cannot stay here. Uenho is sure to send more demons. It is not safe to remain here. We must leave now.” He took another step forward and Inu Yasha turned his head to glare at him through crimson eyes. Kyouko decided it was better to appeal to the demon, since it seemed to be in control at the moment. “You cannot protect your mate here, bring her. We must seek shelter for her to heal.” He seemed to reach something deep down inside Inu Yasha and the demon relented for a moment, though his grip on Kagome never loosened.

Kyouko took Yukkana’s hand and led her away from the barrier, Shippo still whimpering in her arms. Behind them they could hear Inu Yasha move, his movements rigid and heavy. Kyouko did not look back; he knew the hanyou would follow if for no other reason than to protect his mate. They reached camp a few moments later and Inu Yasha settled near the fire, his demon had subsided and his features had returned to their normal beauty. But his golden gaze held nothing short of terror. Kagome still wasn’t moving her breathing was even shallower than it had been only a moment ago.

He shook her gently. "Come on, Kagome, you can do it. Just open your eyes. Please, Kagome!" His voice cracked as he shook her a little rougher. Still there was no response. "You're stronger than this! Open your eyes! You've got to wake up!" A shadow fell over him and he glanced up into soft gray eyes.

Yukkana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me hold her."

"No!" Inu Yasha growled, his instincts to protect his injured mate kicking into overdrive.

Yukkana remained steady and calm. "Let me hold her so I may heal her."

His head snapped up. "You can...How?"

"It is part of what I am." She reached for Kagome and he slowly released his mate into the woman's arms. He watched with wide troubled eyes as she sat back, Kagome's upper body cradled against her own small frame.

"Yukkana..." Kyouko sat behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Shippo sat near his feet, tears streaming from his big green eyes.

"I must do this." She glanced over her shoulder at her mate, and a flicker of fear passed through her gaze to be quickly smothered by determination. She turned back to the still form of the miko in her arms. "Forgive me." The words were barely audible as she pressed her hand over Kagome's heart and the two females were engulfed in a while light. Inu Yasha squinted against the blinding light to see. Somewhere from within the light a female voice cried out. And then the light was gone and what remained were the still forms of two young women. Light brown and raven hair mixed together as Yukkana's limp form slumped over Kagome's.

"Yukkana!"

"Kagome!"

The two males rushed to their mates' sides, each drawing their woman into their laps. Kyouko stroked Yukkana's hair and stared at her for a long moment, making sure she was breathing. He caressed one cheek while watching, releasing a breath of relief. "Thank the gods..."

Beside him Inu Yasha cradled Kagome against his chest. He could hear her heart beat steady and strong now, and there was something else-something he hadn't been able to smell over the venom earlier. He stared down at her with new adoration. Slowly as if waking from a dream, Kagome's eyes slid open. "Kagome..."

"Inu Yasha..." Hot tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Inu Yasha..."

Her mate took a deep shuddering breath as he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her as close to his chest as possible. "Shh, it’s okay now. I'm here." He kissed her neck, her ear, and the corner of her eyes. He kissed away her tears while her hands balled into fists around his haori. As he buried his face in her neck, Kagome could feel the warm wetness of his tears and she clutched at him tighter. “I thought…I thought I was losing you. I couldn’t live without you, you know that right.”

Her own tears poured out at his softly spoken words that were so obviously from the core of his heart. "I was so scared. I thought I’d never see you again."

He rose up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I know. I won't let that happen again, I promise."

She nodded the tears stopping as she clutched at him, resting her head against his chest. Then she lifted her head to look up into his golden pools. "Inu Yasha, there's something I have to tell you." She took his hand and laid it against her stomach. His gaze continued to hold hers. "We're going to have a baby."

He smiled softly and he kissed her warmly. "I know. I can smell him." 

She smiled too. "I love you."

He rumbled softly as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you, too, koi." Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard their companion shift nearby. He had forgotten about Yukkana, she had saved Kagome's life and the life of their unborn pup. Holding Kagome close, he lifted his gaze to Kyouko. "How is she?"

Kyouko had pulled off his outer haori and wrapped it around Yukkana's small form. "She'll be fine. She just used too much of her power. She’s exhausted herself." He lifted her into his arms and moved them a short distance away, cradling her in his lap. Yukkana’s small body was hidden behind the massive back of her mate.

Kagome watched the large man carry away the young woman who'd approached them in the woods several days ago. "Inu Yasha, that girl....I had a dream about her. Something was taking me away from you. She came and wrapped her arms around me and brought me back. Who is she?"

He smiled wanly. "She's a friend, a very good friend." He watched as her eyes drifted to half-mast and he kissed her brow. “Sleep, my Kagome.” She closed her eyes and then immediately opened them. He chuckled softly as he began his soft rumble. “I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up and I’ll have you something to eat.”

She smiled as she rolled deeper into his chest. “You always take care of me.”

“And I always will.” His rumble increased as she sighed and drifted off into dreams. When he was certain that she was sleeping he moved to Kyouko’s side. “We should find them some shelter. I think I saw a hut not far from here.” Kyouko nodded and Inu Yasha turned to Shippo, who’d quietly sat near the fire where Yukkana had left him. “Shippo.” 

The cub looked up tentatively. “Are you all right now, Inu Yasha?”

Inu Yasha felt guilt shoot through him and his ears flattened. He’d obviously scared the kit. “Yeah. Sorry about earlier.”

Shippo nodded. “Is Kagome…?”

Inu Yasha nodded. “She’ll be all right, she needs to rest though.”

Shippo’s features showed true relief at the news. He turned his gaze then to Kyouko. “What about her?”

Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder. “She’ll be okay too.”

Finally, Shippo smiled slightly. “Good, I like her. She reminds me of Kagome.”

Inu Yasha didn’t know what to say to that. He hadn’t really thought about it. But now that Shippo mentioned it, the two were similar in their unselfish hearts. Each would give anything to make another happy. He smiled slightly at the kit. “Yeah, they are.” He nodded at the boar that still lay nearby. “Can you carry that for me?”

Shippo hopped up, puffing up his chest. “Sure!”

Inu Yasha flattened his ears and growled. “Quiet, runt, you want to wake up Kagome or what?”

Shippo clamped both hands over his mouth and mumbled through them. “Sorry.”

“Let’s go.” Inu Yasha didn’t wait for the others as he kicked dirt on the small fire and began to lead the way into the dark forest.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Unknown to the group, a pair of eyes watched them from high in the trees. A serpent with eyes that glowed red in the night, hung high in the branches above their camp. This was no mere serpent; his master was a demon, and a powerful one. Uenho watched Yukkana save the miko’s life from the safety of his chamber.

“Interesting…” The demon spoke to the human behind him, though he didn’t honor him with even a look. “This is the creature you fear.”

Satsukomaru cleared his throat. “Well…no, I simply want her dead. I want her to suffer as I have suffered.”

“You did not tell me she possessed such powers.”

“She’s a hanyou, my lord. I didn’t think-“

“Silence fool. This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. I have heard tale of her kind. It is said they can see the future and control the soul.” Uenho’s pitch black eyes with a slit of red through its center narrowed as he stared down into the bowl of water that possessed the image of the young brown hair woman cradled in the arms of her love. “I want her. I want them both. Bring them to me, Satsukomaru, or die.”

“Yes, sir.” Satsukomaru backed out of the room. ‘You can do what you want with her as long as I get to kill her when you’re done.’

*&*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha found the hut just where he’d seen it earlier in the day, hidden in a cluster of trees. The only sound outside of the forest creatures was the soft rumble of contentment the hanyou continued to make sure his sleeping mate would not wake. Kyouko followed after him silently, his beloved still cradled unconscious in his arms. His mind was full of worry and frustration. His only comfort was that he knew Yukkana was strong. Even though her physical body was no more powerful than that of human, her will could outmatch any demon’s. 

Behind the two older males, trudged Shippo totting the large boar. He was having difficulty keeping up with his companions, but Inu Yasha had asked him to carry the boar and so his pride wouldn’t allow him to ask for help. ‘Besides, Inu Yasha and Kyouko need to look after their mates. I have to do this for Kagome and Yukkana! I am strong enough!’ He continued to push himself until he finally reached the hut, where he dropped the heavy creature beside the door. He gathered himself and caught his breath before following the two males inside.

Inu Yasha squatted down near the wall opposite the door and laid Kagome gently on the tattered mat that had been left behind by whoever had abandoned the hut. He watched her intently for a long moment, making sure she was warm and comfortable wrapped in his haori, before turning the kit. “Shippo, I saw some firewood outside…”

Shippo hopped up. “I’ll get it.”

Inu Yasha blinked at the spot where the boy had been a moment before. ‘Wow, the runt sure is being helpful. I guess I really scared him earlier. It’s all still a little foggy, but I do remember growling at him.’ He looked down at his mate’s features in the dim light and brushed a stray hair from her face. ‘Don’t worry, Kagome. I’ll take care of all of you. I promise.’

Shippo returned a few moments later with two logs, which was all his small arms could carry. He placed them in the hearth and threw a ball of fox-fire at them, setting them ablaze. He turned his big green eyes to his adoptive father.

Inu Yasha granted the kit a small smile and even an approving nod. Shippo beamed with pride, until he turned his gaze on Kagome’s sleeping form. He approached them slowly, keeping a wary eye on Inu Yasha the whole time. When he reached her side, he looked up innocently searching for reassurance. “You’re sure she’ll be all right?”

Inu Yasha nodded. “Yeah, she’ll be fine.”

Shippo made a face as he sniffed the air around her. “She smells different.”

Inu Yasha gave the boy a half-smile. “That happens when your mate is going to have a pup.”

Shippo’s eyes grew even larger than normal. “A pup! You mean I’m going to have a brother or sister?” Inu Yasha couldn’t help the little chuckle that left him at his adoptive son’s enthusiasm. The kit half bounced up and down. “When?”

Inu Yasha frowned and looked back at the sleeping beauty before him. He stroked her cheek and she turned into his touch. “It’ll be a while.”

Shippo’s enthusiasm seemed to fade a bit and he wandered over to sit beside Inu Yasha. The two sat there silently for a while, until Shippo’s tummy growled. Inu Yasha thought briefly of the boar that still needed to be cleaned and prepared, but he simply couldn’t bear to leave his mate just yet. Leaning against the wall he drew her into his lap and closed his eyes, drinking in her sweet scent that was now mixed with that of their unborn pup. Kagome sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him. And for the first time in nearly two days, Inu Yasha felt all the tension leave his body. This was where home really was, right here beside her. It was where he belonged and when he wasn’t there, he never felt quite whole.

Shippo watched Inu Yasha cuddle with Kagome, until he could tell both were sound asleep. He smiled to himself at his ‘parents’ affection for one another as he crept forward to stoke the fire before curling up on the mat Kagome had previously occupied. He too felt a certain peace when they were all together.

Leaning against his own wall to the far right, Kyouko sighed. He could tell his companions were tired. He, however, being a demon lord did not need nearly the amount of rest the group before him did. He looked down at his own mate and brushed away a long stray hair from her cheek. He’d over heard the news about the pup. Perhaps that had been what had sent Yukkana into her state of exhaustion. She would have sensed the child and would have been unable to abandon it. ‘I wish that we….’ He cut the thought of with a shake of his head. It was impossible. They had already gone to the best of healers for both humans and demons. None had been able to give them hope. He let a small growl escape him. Yukkana’s father had done his job well. Kyouko had witnessed the terrible scars that lined her lower abdomen, the ruthless marks of claws and knives. He had heard her horrible tales and felt her warm tears on his bare chest in the middle of the night. It had been the demon’s way to keep her submissive, by ensuring she would never be able to bear any man’s child. But Yukkana, although gentle, was far from submissive when provoked.

Kyouko had assured her that it didn’t matter, that he would love her nonetheless and protect her with every part of his being. She had nodded her understanding. Yet sometimes she would wander out of ear shy and weep for the loss of the children never born. He knew it, even though she tried valiantly to hide it. He could feel it, her sorrow and guilt at not being able to provide him an heir. He sighed again and rested his head against the wall. He would sit watch and allow his companions the rest they truly needed. He had a feeling that things were far from over.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Koga could already smell the mutt as they neared the hut, but the strange thing was he could also smell Kagome. But there was something different about her scent. As Kirara landed beside him and transformed back into her kitten form, he made his way toward the door. He noticed the freshly killed boar, still untouched, beside the entrance before he slowly pushed the straw mat aside.

A rather feral growl brought his gaze up to meet Inu Yasha's. In the hanyou's arms was curled the raven haired beauty he'd chased for nearly three years. Inu Yasha's grip tightened around her and in that moment he knew what was different. His Kagome was with pup. Koga said nothing as he stepped back to the wall beside the door and slid down it to sit on the dirt floor of the hut. Vaguely he was aware of the bear demon watching him to his right.

"You found her." Sango, followed by Miroku, had stepped inside unnoticed by the two glaring males. She knelt near Inu Yasha, but didn’t try to touch Kagome yet. Demons were dangerous when their mates were injured and half-demons (especially Inu Yasha) were very protective of them and no less dangerous.

Kyouko answered her unasked question. "Actually she found us."

Sango turned to the bear demon and lifted a brow. "Huh?"

"We haven't heard the whole story yet. She's been asleep most of the time."

Koga turned his gaze to the large man. “Who the hell are you?”

Kyouko gave him a rather bored expression that seemed to mimic one of Sesshomaru’s looks. “I am Kyouko, Lord of the northern lands. And you, I presume, are Koga of the wolf clan.”

Koga snorted and turned his gaze back to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Inu Yasha looked down at his mate. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but start his soft contented rumble again. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into his chest. Right now he had all he could ever want, all he could ever need right there in his arms. He nuzzled her neck, ignoring the glare that filtered his way from the wolf.

"Well, it seems you don't need me anymore." Koga stood and started for the door.

"Wait."

Koga paused, glancing over his shoulder at his old rival. "What?"

Inu Yasha cleared his throat and looked away. "You might as well stay the night, you came this far. Besides, Kagome will want to see you in the morning."

Koga lifted an eyebrow. "I doubt that." He looked out the doorway into the night. "She didn't seem to want to see me again after last time."

"You don't give her enough credit, wolf. She's not much for one to keep a grudge."

He turned back slowly, his gaze resting on the little miko. “When?” He asked, twitching his nose.

Inu Yasha understood the gesture. “A few days ago.”

Koga made a face and his voice was dark with barely contained rage. “And you let someone take your mate from you while she was in that condition?” His eyes darkened with anger. “You really are a fool! Do you realize what could have happened to her!”

Kagome stirred and Inu Yasha growled. “Will you be quiet!” Koga fell silent but his furious glare never left the hanyou. “I didn’t know then, and it wasn’t like I handed her over to them.”

“If she were mine, I’d-“

Inu Yasha’s growl increased. “But she’s not, she’s mine. Don’t forget that flea-bag. She chose me.”

Koga frowned. ‘Damn him!’ The wolf plopped back down beside the door. “I’ll stay the night for Kagome, not because you asked.”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t want you here, but it’ll make Kagome happy. Now, shut up so she can sleep.”

“We, too, should try to rest my Sango. It has been a long day of travel.” Miroku took the far left wall which was unoccupied. Sango nodded and moved to his side, where they both laid down. The hut fell silent, though the two canines continued their glaring contest for a long time. When Koga finally seemed to relax, Inu Yasha closed his eyes and concentrated on Kagome’s steady heartbeat. Within minutes he again was dozing, while his ears continued to rotate monitoring his companions.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Kagome woke groggily with a familiar scent filling her nose, but without the comforting warmth that usually accompanied it. As her eyes focused on the dim outline of the ceiling of a strange hut, her mind panicked. And before she realized what she’d done, she cried out. “Inu Yasha!”

A muffled curse came from outside followed by a thud, water splashing, and bare feet pounding the sod just outside the door. Kagome looked toward the straw mat door in time to see Inu Yasha’s figure push through it. In a moment he was at her side. “Are you all right, Kagome?”

She gazed up into his worried golden orbs as he clutched her shoulders. “I….I…You…You weren’t here…I thought…”

He gave her a small amused smile. “I promised you, I’d be here. Have I ever broken a promise to you?”

“No.” She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and began his contented rumble to soothe her. Kagome was nearly asleep when her eyes popped open. She sat back with a slightly panicked look.

“What is it, Kagome?”

“Inu Yasha, how long have I slept? What time is it?”

“About an hour and half or so before dawn.” When her eyes widened, he knew something was wrong. “Why do you ask? What’s wrong?”

“Kikyo…We have to go back to the barrier, back to the castle-“

Inu Yasha frowned. “Kikyo…go back …. Why? What are you talking about?”

Kagome continued to ramble. “-He took the jewel…She’ll die, she said so herself…”

Inu Yasha stared at her. She was making little sense. “Kagome...”

She took a deep breath. “Kikyo was being held captive too. But…” She hesitated not knowing how the news would affect him. “But she’ll die if the barrier isn’t brought down by dawn. Her soul collectors are trapped outside. She was so weak when I left that she wasn’t even able to sit up on her own. We have to go back to rescue her, Inu Yasha.”

He watched her for a long moment. “Are you sure, Kagome?” His feelings aside, he knew how Kikyo’s very presence had been a strain on his mate for so long. Maybe it was time to let Kikyo go.

Kagome nodded firmly though. “Yes, I’m sure.” She pulled the piece of torn cloth from her pocket and gazed at it for a long moment. “She helped me escape.” Slowly she lifted her chocolate eyes to his. “She helped me come back to you. It’s the least I can do. She doesn’t deserve to die there, Inu Yasha. Not like that.”

Inu Yasha reached forward and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely. Her soft moan sent chills of desire racing through his body. But he knew it was too soon for such things. The pup was still too young and not strong enough to endure it. So he settled for pulling her closer, and drinking in the essence which was Kagome. When he finally broke away, his eyes shimmered in the glow of the fire’s embers. “You never cease to amaze me.”

She touched his cheek lightly and he rumbled softly, nuzzling into her palm. “Neither do you.”

He brushed a soft kiss on her brow. “We’ll go back. But first, you need to eat. I’m almost done, alright?”

Kagome nodded and he squeezed her hand before standing. As he made his way outside, he paused to glare down at Koga. “Hey, flea-bag, watch her for me. But don’t even think about touching her.” He added with a growl.

Koga snorted, but didn’t argue as the hanyou returned to cleaning the boar.

Kagome noticed Koga for the first time as Inu Yasha spoke with him and now she watched him as he moved forward to resurrect the small fire. She held no grudge against their old friend for what had been said. In truth she’d missed his presence in the last few months. But she had said nothing to Inu Yasha. She knew although she had made her choice long ago, there were still feelings of rivalry between them. Koga didn’t meet her eyes as he crouched to place a log on the fire. He kept his body small as he would to a dominate wolf. Kagome gave him a small smile. “Hello, Koga. It’s been a while.”

He lifted his gaze just enough to meet her eyes. “Hi, Kagome. So, the mutt lost you, huh?”

“It wasn’t really like that.” Her smile remained as she blushed lightly. “So, you came to help look for me?”

Koga blushed. “It was nothing.” He glanced over his shoulder toward the matt door. “I’d do anything for you, you know that right? And if dog-breath ever treats you wrong, I’ll pound him into the ground for you.” He cleared his throat and obverted his eyes from hers once more. “Sorry about last time. It was sort of a shock.”

Kagome sighed. “Yeah, Inu Yasha explained it to me. It’s okay. Koga, you know I care about you, but only as a friend. I’ve never felt anything more than that for you.”

Koga sighed as well. “I know, you told me when we first met that you and that cur had something going, but I guess I still hoped that one day you’d see me as the better choice. After all, I’m a full demon.”

Kagome shook her head. “Koga, my choice has always been Inu Yasha and it always will be. We’re mates and married. In both worlds we are complete as one.” Outside Inu Yasha’s ears perked up to listen more intently and he smiled to himself at her devotion. Kagome again gave Koga a wan smile. “I wish you will remain our friend. It would make me happy.”

Koga finally grinned. “Well, if it makes you happy, then I guess I can tolerate the mutt.” The wolf was thumped on the head from behind.

“You think you have it rough, I have to tolerate you.” Inu Yasha carried three large chunks of meat on large stick in his left hand, while balling his other into a fist.

Kagome giggled lightly at the two’s bantering while the rest of the hut, which had pretended to be sleeping since Kagome’s sudden waking, began to stir. All except Yukkana, she remained still and quiet. After setting the boar meat over the fire to roast, Inu Yasha turned to Kyouko. “How is she?”

He shook his head, his eyes distant and desperate. “I don’t know….I thought by now she would’ve woke.”

“Maybe, I can help.” Kagome struggled to push herself to her feet.

Inu Yasha was immediately at her side. “No, Kagome, you can’t. You’re still too weak.”

“But…”

Kyouko shook his head. “She would not want you to use your strength to wake her. It would undo everything she’s done for you.”

Inu Yasha squeezed her shoulders. “He’s right. Let’s see if she wakes up soon. Alright?”

Kagome nodded, a little defeated and resettled herself beside the fire. Sango scooted to sit beside her. “Tell us what happened to you, Kagome?”

So, while the boar cooked and Yukkana still slept, Kagome relayed the tale of how Kikyo was being held captive and how Satsukomaru took the Shikon no Tama. Shippo announced, after several pokes with a stick, that the boar was done. Inu Yasha tore off a large chunk and began to separate it into smaller pieces for Kagome. He placed it in one of the many bowls and handed to her. She in turn, placed a hand over her mouth and turned pale for a moment.

Inu Yasha frowned. “What’s wrong, Kagome?”

“Stupid, don’t you know anything. She’s with pup.” Koga explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “She’ll only eat it cold and later in the day.”

Sango’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. “With pup! You mean she’s pregnant?” Kagome nodded and the next thing she knew, Sango was squeezing the life out of her. “Oh, I’m so happy for you!”

“I’m happy too!” Kagome choked out from lack of air.

Inu Yasha growled and half shoved Sango off his mate. “All right, that’s enough. You don’t have to be so rough, Sango.”

Sango blushed lightly. “Sorry.”

Kagome gave her a smile despite her still nauseated stomach. “It’s all right, really.” Then she turned her gaze back to the bowl of meat. She really was hungry, but her stomach wanted to wretch at the very sight of food. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” She set the bowl aside and looked up into Inu Yasha’s concerned expression.

“You should eat for the pup.” He urged gently.

She shook her head. “Inu Yasha, I can’t right now. I promise I’ll eat it later though.” He nodded though she could tell he wasn’t happy about it.

Shippo trotted over to Kyouko with two bowls, one with rice and one with meat. “Aren’t you hungry?” Kyouko stared at the kit but didn’t answer. He had little appetite at the moment.

“You should eat, aite.” The softly spoken words sent the hut into silence. And Kyouko gasped as he stared down at Yukkana’s half-opened eyes.

“Yukkana…are you…”

His deep green eyes searched her gray depths to assure him it was real and she was all right. She gave him a weak smile as she reached a shaky hand to stroke his cheek. “I’m fine.”

He let out a relieved sigh as he drew her up and into his lap, clutching her tightly to his heart. His mate let out a soft sigh of her own and rested against him. “Thank the gods.”

Shippo turned and smiled at his parents. Inu Yasha cleared his throat and the couple looked his way. Yukkana’s smile grew slightly as she looked on Kagome. “I’m glad to see you’re well.”

Kagome stared into the woman’s stormy gray eyes. They were gentle and genuine, and she saw in her a kindred spirit. She returned the smile. “Yes, thank you. Inu Yasha tells me you saved my life.”

Yukkana nodded and there seemed to be no desire for praise in the action. “And your child?”

Kagome’s hand went to her midsection. “I think he’s fine too.”

Yukkana smiled once more as she leaned back into Kyouko and closed her eyes. “Good. I was worried. Your soul had slipped so far away. I didn’t know if I had the strength to bring you back.”

Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and drew her close. “I’m thankful you were able to bring her back to me.”

Yukkana smiled with her eyes still closed. “As far as I’m concerned you’re both family.”

Kagome smiled too as she leaned into Inu Yasha. Her gaze lifted to meet the dark purple of the night turning violet through the small window. “Inu Yasha…”

He followed her gaze and nodded. “Yeah, it’s time we go.” He stood to put Tetsusaiga back into his belt before reaching down to help Kagome up.

Yukkana sat up. “Go? Go where?”

“We have to return to the barrier. Satsukomaru took the jewel and their holding Kikyo captive.” Inu Yasha pulled Kagome onto his back.

Yukkana pushed herself to her feet. “Then we should go.”

Kyouko shot to his feet beside her, growling. “We! I don’t think so! Absolutely not! You’re still weak. You’re in no condition to go into battle.”

Yukkana’s eyes became a stormy gray. “I am not so weak as to allow my friends to go into battle without me!” Her eyes flashed bright silver. “Besides, Satsukomaru I have something to settle.”

Kyouko glared. “No way! Yukkana listen to reason for once. I am your mate. You’re not ready to-“

“I am! And taking a soul is not as hard as retrieving one from the brink.”

“Yukkana please!” She set her jaw stubbornly and he sighed, running a wearied hand through his hair. “All right, but,” he gripped her shoulders, “you have to promise to stay close.”

She nodded with a small smile. Inu Yasha stepped around the fire with Kagome on his back. “Good then let’s go.”

Koga rose from his place beside the door. “I guess, I’d better come too since mutt-face can’t seem to protect you, Kagome.”

Inu Yasha growled. “What!”

“Shouldn’t we be going?” Sango stepped between the two on her way through the matted entrance, Kirara trailing after her. 

Miroku followed her out with a small smile of his own. Their short-tempered friend would never change and he liked it that way. Outside he took Sango’s hand in his and squeezed it. “Once more we face battle together my dear Sango.”

She returned his smile. “Yes, and together we will be victorious, just like we always are.” Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kyouko, Yukkana, Shippo, and Koga emerged from within the hut and together they headed back towards the barrier to face a new enemy with a nearly completed jewel.


	5. For Life and For Death

Inu Yasha growled as he neared the barrier and a familiar scent met his nose. Kagome lifted her head from her mate’s shoulder to investigate what had sent him growling. There beside the barrier stood the Lord of the Western Lands. He had obviously just arrived at the place, which was the same spot the serpent had bitten Kagome the previous night. Behind him was trailing Rin atop Ah-un and his toad servant, Jaken.

Inu Yasha watched as first one of Sesshomaru’s delicate brows lifted as he took in the sight of Kagome, and then the other as he caught wind of her new scent. The two brothers came to a stop before one another.

“You are truly a pathetic fool.”

Inu Yasha set Kagome down and folded his arms. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Sesshomaru’s gaze shifted to Kagome once more. Unused to the older youkai’s attention when he didn’t intend on killing her, she quickly stepped further behind Inu Yasha. “No self-respecting inuyoukai would allow their breeding mate to be taken from him, let alone touched by another male.”

Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, snarling. “Shut up!”

Kagome took a step around him to confront the youkai lord. “It wasn’t Inu Yasha’s fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, except Satsukomaru.”

Sesshomaru regarded the miko briefly before turning his gaze to the barrier. “I assume this mortal is being controlled by Uenho. His stench fills the air.”

Kyouko stepped up near Inu Yasha. “Yeah, and I intend to take care of him once and for all.”

Sesshomaru glanced at the bear through the corner of his eye, before reaching a hand to test the barrier. His fingers sizzled and he withdrew them, examining them with a critical eye. “Hmmm.”

Kagome stepped forward. “I’ll take down the barrier.”

“Kagome…” She turned to look at her hanyou. His golden eyes held concern. “Be careful.”

She nodded as she took an arrow and niched it. The arrow flew true, its purple light surrounding it. It struck the barrier and it began to fade away. The others watched as a large hole began to open in the barrier. Kagome gave a sharp gasp as the hole stopped and slowly began to close again.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. “Interesting.” He stepped through the barrier and without turning spoke to his servant. “Jaken remain with Rin.”

His toad sputtered but was unable to stop his master from disappearing within the forest beyond the barrier. Kyouko growled and shot after the youkai lord. “He’s mine, Sesshomaru!” Koga sniffed and growled at the scent of the snake youkai before he followed the bear and dog into the forest.

Sango and Miroku dashed through the opening as well with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome frowned down at her hands. “My strength….it hasn’t returned.”

Inu Yasha grabbed her by the hands, pulling her onto his back as he too dashed through the quickly closing opening. “Don’t worry about it, Kagome. You’re still weak from the snake venom.”

Kagome made a small sound of affirmation and rested her head against his shoulder. ‘What use will I be in battle if I can’t even break a simple barrier?’

Inu Yasha could feel his mate’s upset and disappointment in herself. Unfortunately, he couldn’t focus on her as he sped deeper into their enemy’s territory. Ahead loomed the large heavy wooden gate, Kagome had slipped through earlier. Koga sped forward with an arrogant cry. “I’ve got this. No problem.” Using his shards he bounded off the ground and slammed into the gate shattering it into splinters and skidded to a stop in the courtyard.

Inu Yasha snorted as he continued past him. “Show off.”

The group came to a stop within the large courtyard. From the main building emerged Satsukomaru, draped in armor. He smirked at the gathered crowd, his sword unsheathed and laying casually over his shoulder. “I knew you’d come.”

Inu Yasha growled as he allowed Kagome to slide from his back and took a step forward. “Give us the jewel and release Kikyo and we might just let you live!”

Satsukomaru’s gaze shifted to the side, where Kikyo was still being held captive. “Why worry about the dead? That woman’s soul will soon be whole and we shall use her to create another jewel.”

Inu Yasha snarled as he gripped Tetsusaiga’s hilt. “You’ll never touch her again!”

Satsukomaru’s smirk was cold. “Don’t worry hanyou, you’ll follow her shortly in death.”

Koga stepped forward. “So, you’re the one that kidnapped Kagome.” He shot off the ground. “Prepare to die!”

Several serpents flew through the air and wrapped their slimy bodies around his arms and legs. Koga cursed as he fell to the ground clawing at the serpents on his arms. Before he could dislodge the serpents on his legs they had sunk their fangs into his calves. He clawed at the serpents shredding them in the process and started forward again. Stumbling suddenly, he fell to his knees as pain shot through his body. “Damn you.”

A shadowy figure appeared behind Satsukomaru his red slit in his eyes glowing. “Pathetic creature, you have been poisoned. The serpents’ venom is enough to kill a human but it paralyses demons just as well.”

“Uenho!” Kyouko roared.

The voice chuckled and the red gaze fell on the small woman beside the bear. “Satsukomaru, bring me that woman.”

The human narrowed his eyes at the young hanyou woman. “Yes, sir.”

Kyouko gasped realizing that the demon meant his mate. He pushed Yukkana further behind him, hiding her completely from sight. “Don’t you dare even think about laying a hand on her!”

“So, you want to do this the hard way.” Satsukomaru motioned toward his guards that surrounded the group.

“Let me handle the humans.” Yukkana raised her hand and light swirled around it. She turned first to the group that approached Sango and Miroku. Yukkana’s light swept over them and the men cried out as they collapsed.

Miroku knelt beside one and Sango leaned over his shoulder. “Are they dead?”

The monk shook his head. “No, it seems that they are merely paralyzed.”

Kagome’s sharp gasp caught Inu Yasha’s attention. “Kagome?” He felt her small hands fist tightly into the back of his haori. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her wide-eyed gaze locked on a certain samurai approaching from the building Kikyo was still locked away in. He could feel his mate’s anxiety increase as the man approached. Turning he placed himself between them. “Who the hell are you? And what the hell did you do to my mate!”

The man smirked. “Nothing, she managed to escape before we could have any fun.”

Inu Yasha snarled. “How dare you! You bastard!” He broke free of Kagome’s hold and charged the samurai. The human didn’t stand a chance as the enraged hanyou sliced him in half with his fabled sword.

Kagome turned her gaze from her love and the mess he’d made to the human who’d captured her. “Satsukomaru, haven’t you figured out that their not your enemies. Both Inu Yasha and Yukkana’s mothers died in that very same raid. Why would they want that?”

Satsukomaru’s face twisted in rage. “Silence, wench!” He sprang from the porch, sword at the ready. “I’ll kill you all!”

Kagome gave a sharp gasp as a blur of red and silver landed in front of her. Satsukomaru wasn’t able to stop his momentum as he fell onto the fully transformed Tetsusaiga. 

The group gasped and Yukkana turned toward them as she captured the rest of the humans’ souls sending them into motionless heaps upon the ground.

Shock mixed with something only his friends could see –sadness- filled Inu Yasha’s features. He stared at the man, who’d impelled himself on his blade as he fell to his knees.

Satsukomaru looked past the hanyou as if seeing something only he could see. “Mother, father, sister, brother…you’re alive. Wait for me.” His eyes clouded over as his body went limp.

Inu Yasha transformed the Tetsusaiga into its small form and allowed the man’s body to slide from its tip. He frowned down at the human. “It didn’t have to be this way.”

Kagome touched his arm. “Inu Yasha….”

He turned back towards the shadowy figure upon the porch. “You did this.”

“He always was a bit too impulsive.” The shadow moved forward revealing the image of a man. His hair was dark and long over a black cloak that hid his body from view. His black demonic eyes with the slit of red seared through those gathered and his forked tongue darted out to scent the air around him.

Koga suddenly cried out in pain from his place upon the ground as two serpents pulled away from him.

Kagome gasped. “They took the jewel shards from his legs!”

It was too late though for Uenho had called the serpents to him, floating straight through the air and into his hands. The jewels were dropped into his palm. “Finally.” He lifted the nearly whole jewel and pressed the shards to it.

“He’s trying to fuse the jewel back together!” Sango stepped forward with hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

When Uenho revealed the jewel, he snarled. “What’s this! There’s still a piece missing!”

“That jewel belongs to Kagome and you’re going to give it back wither you want to or not!” Inu Yasha started forward. Demons came forth to stop him in his tracks.

Sesshomaru charged forward drawing Tokijin. “Uenho, prepare yourself.”

The serpent merely smirked. “Hmm, the dog demon.” Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down and it connected with a barrier. The great youkai lord was thrown back a few steps. Uenho’s smirk grew. “The jewel may not be whole, but it still provides a certain level of power.”

Kyouko took a few steps forward. “You’re barrier is nothing against me.” His eyes began to glow green and his body expanded, shifting and changing, until before them was a giant bear. The beast roared. His large fangs that were the size of a full grown man shimmered in the growing light. With a mighty sweep of his clawed paw he destroyed the building in which the serpent had been hiding.

Uenho avoided the blow by jumping from the porch as it crashed down behind him. He hissed as he landed a few feet away. “The bear too, eh?”

The bear snarled as it turned toward him. Inu Yasha darted between his legs. “I’ll break through that damn barrier!” Tetsusaiga blazed red as he brought it down to connect with the barrier. He cursed as he was thrown backwards.

Kyouko brought his huge paw down on the demon serpent, only to have his paw burned from the prolonged connection of trying to crush the demon. Yukkana took a step forward as the bear pulled his hand back to lick it. “Kyouko!”

Kagome rushed to her side. And the two women watched again as both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru tried to break through simultaneously.

‘They’ll never break through that way.’ Kagome placed an arrow to her bow. She knew it was a long shot, since she hadn’t been able to break the large barrier and this one was much stronger, but she had to try. “Inu Yasha!”

He glanced back at his mate and quickly sprang aside as she released the purple tipped arrow. It soared true and struck the barrier, but Inu Yasha could tell it still wasn’t as strong as usual and it wouldn’t penetrate, at least not without help. Inu Yasha darted forward again and brought Tetsusaiga down.

There was a howl of outrage as the barrier shattered. Kagome’s arrow struck the ground before the serpent who hissed in anger. “You’ll pay for that, wench!”

Kagome and Yukkana gasped as serpents began to crawl out of the ground all around them. “They’re surrounding us!” Kagome felt Yukkana latch an arm around her as Kyouko’s giant paw suddenly swept down and lifted them onto his back.

“Kagome!” Inu Yasha watched helplessly as the two women were suddenly lifted from the ground. They landed on the large bear’s back, safely away from the poisonous serpents.

“I’m all right.” The miko assured him as she clung to the fur beneath her.

“You will not escape that easily.” Sesshomaru’s voice boomed behind the hanyou making him turn back to the battle. The distraction had been enough to allow Uenho the opportunity to swoop into the air a good distance away. The might taiyoukai gave a powerful leap that put him within a hands reach of the demon. Uenho’s eyes flashed from black to crimson and back again as he evaded the strike from Tokijin. He had barely enough time to react as hiraikotsu was hurled at his head. Above him Miroku leapt from Kirara’s back to strike with his staff. 

Uenho blocked the blow with a single hand. “You’ll have to do better than that.” He flung the monk with what seemed like little effort. Kirara managed to catch him as he fell.

Kyouko roared and prepared to give chase as Uenho flew further out of reach. “Kyouko.” Yukkana warned softly from behind his head, reminding him that she as well as Kagome were still upon his back. But there was no reason for the demon to give chase for Uenho had evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

Inu Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga with a not so quite curse. Sesshomaru showed no outward emotion, only shook his head slightly. “He has eluded me once again.”

Kagome’s sharp gasp brought everyone’s attention to her. “Inu Yasha, the sun is rising.”

Inu Yasha leapt onto the still transformed Kyouko’s back. The bear gave a snort at the hanyou’s presumption that he would allow this. However, with his own mate still nestled there, he wasn’t about to do anything rash. Inu Yasha gave him a short glance before taking Kagome in his arms. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

She shook her head no and then frowned. “What about Kikyo? What if…?”

“We broke the barrier before the sun rose. She may still be alive.” He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. Then he turned to Yukkana, who seemed rather content to be petting her beloved in his true form. “Um…” He glanced over her head at the bear who was watching him over his shoulder. He was hesitant to offer her his assistance in dismounting the gargantuan demon while her mate was in his present form. “Do you need help down?”

She gave him a small lopsided smile. “Inu Yasha, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were afraid of my Kyouko in this state.”

Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. Yukkana was teasing him and it wasn’t often anyone had the gall to tease her mate, that is outside of their close-knit group. Inu Yasha flushed and began to sputter. “W-what! No, of course not! I was just being considerate!”

Yukkana giggled slightly as she stood and took his other arm. “I’m sure he won’t mind as long as you’re helping.”

“Feh.” Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around her waist as well before leaping down the twenty feet to the ground. Just as quickly he released her and watched her mate warily out of the corner of his eye. He knew that although in their human forms most demons of higher rank were very intelligent, in their true forms they could act more like mindless beasts. But Kyouko did nothing of the sort, he simply transformed back into his human form.

Yukkana rushed to his side to examine his injured hand. It was already healing, but Yukkana fussed over it nonetheless. Kyouko indulged her, he would never admit it out loud but he loved the way she made every injury feel so important no matter if it would be gone in an hour or not.

Kagome watched the couple for a moment before turning to one of the smaller building. “Inu Yasha, she’s in there.”

Inu Yasha easily broke the chain that held the door locked and stepped inside. He stared at the sight before him. The soul collectors were swooping down and depositing souls into Kikyo, but each time the soul would re-emerge. “Kikyo…” Kagome stepped in beside him and made a small sound of surprise. Then slowly she made her way forward to kneel beside the miko.

“Kikyo, can you hear me?”

Inu Yasha slowly took a few steps forward, his eyes still trained on the souls that were being dropped into her body, only to float back out a moment later. “What’s happening? Why isn’t she absorbing the souls?”

Yukkana stepped past Miroku and Sango, who were standing just inside the door. She frowned at the sight before her. “This shell no longer contains the strength to hold the souls it needs to survive.”

Kagome turned to gaze up at the young hanyou woman. “Can’t you heal her or save her like you did me?”

Yukkana stood at the foot of Kikyo’s mat. Her gaze was sad as she shook her head. “I cannot. The soul that resides within is a piece of a true soul,” her gaze fell on Kagome for a moment, “your soul. I cannot draw it back to this- for this is but a shell, a farce of life, it never truly lived as such. I cannot bring back a soul to something that is not alive, and certainly not a piece of a soul that belongs elsewhere.”

Inu Yasha watched Kikyo’s chest rise ever so slightly with each shallow breath. “But she is alive.”

Yukkana shook her head. “The soul is still there and fighting, but it will not be for long.”

Inu Yasha moved forward to kneel beside Kagome at Kikyo’s side. The miko, who’d laid motionless until that moment cracked her eyes ever so slightly. “Inu Yasha…”

“Kikyo…” Inu Yasha’s voice sounded hollow even to him. He had finally accepted Kikyo’s true death, when he had made Kagome his mate. Now though, it was truly time to let her go.

Kikyo took another shallow breath. “Forgive me.”

Inu Yasha blinked. ‘Forgive her for what?’ He was about to ask her when she took another shallow breath.

“Know I loved you.” Then the room was filled with silence as the miko’s head fell to the side, her eyes still half opened but there was no longer any life in them.

Inu Yasha felt a tug at his heart for his old love. She hadn’t deserved to die like this. She hadn’t deserved to die at all. “You can finally rest in peace, Kikyo.”

Kagome looked away. She could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes. ‘Why? Why do I feel so much sadness at her death? Is it Inu Yasha’s emotions I feel or my own?’ Despite the fact that Kikyo had tried to kill her many times, she still harbored no grudge against her. Nothing that had happened to the tragic miko was her fault. She hadn’t intended on falling in love with Inu Yasha first or being killed by Naraku and made to believe it was her love. It wasn’t her fault that Urasue had brought her back from the dead. She had been a tragic pawn in each incident. The first tear slipped from her eye and as she expected a hand landed on her shoulder.

Inu Yasha turned her to face him. His golden eyes were full of concern and a touch of astonishment. “Kagome, are you crying for her…for Kikyo?” Kagome didn’t answer only stared back at him. “You are.” He cupped her face, kissing the corners of her eyes where the tears had settled and then her lips in a warm but short show of adoration for his mate’s kind heart. As he drew away, she could see the powerful admiration he held for her in his golden orbs. And she knew exactly how he felt as she clutched at the hand that wrapped tightly around her own.

At the foot of the mat, Yukkana had watched with skillful eyes as the piece of soul rejoined the rest in its proper owner. The joining had been so gentle that it seemed even the young miko didn’t notice. She gave a small sad smile of her own as the clay body before her turned to dust.

Inu Yasha released Kagome’s hands to scoop the clay, grave yard soil, and bone into what had been Kikyo’s kimono. Sango shifted uncomfortably at the sight. “What are you doing?”

“It’s time Kikyo’s remains were laid to rest. It’s the least I can do for her.” Using the shirt as a makeshift bag, he tied the top tightly with a string. “We should go. There’s no telling if there’s more serpents or demons lurking around here.” He helped Kagome stand with his free hand.

She frowned. “He still has the jewel and it’s almost complete now. All he needs is the last shard and…” Panic began to race across her features like wildfire. “What if he finds it? He’ll-“

Yukkana touched her shoulder and Kagome turned her head to look at her. “Don’t worry, he won’t find it.” She gave the miko a confident smile that reminded her strangely of Inu Yasha’s smirk.

Kagome frowned again. “How do you know?”

Yukkana’s smile grew as she turned towards the door. “Trust me. I know.” She glanced over her shoulder as she stepped into the door. “I am a foreseer, you know.”

Kagome relaxed visibly. She hoped and prayed, Yukkana’s words were true.

Outside Shippo and Kirara were sitting beside a very angry wolf. He hadn’t got to fight in the battle at all. Once his shards were taken and the venom had taken hold, he hadn’t had the time to recover before Uenho had taken off. His legs were both still bleeding badly.

As the group gathered near him, they discovered that Sesshomaru was already gone. Kagome began to kneel down to examine Koga’s wounds. “Let me wrap those for you, Koga. They’re pretty deep.”

Inu Yasha caught her arm. “No.”

She blinked at him. “Huh? Inu Yasha, Koga’s hurt. I was just going to fix him up.”

He growled his gaze narrowing. “No. Let Sango do it.”

She began to protest but the look in his eyes made her close her mouth quickly enough. She remembered Sesshomaru’s words. ‘No self-respecting inuyoukai would allow their breeding mate to be taken from him, let alone touched by another male.’ She frowned, but did not argue, allowing Sango to take the first aid kit from her bag. Afterwards, Sango and Miroku helped him onto Kirara and they headed away from the half destroyed castle.

*&*&*&*&*

That afternoon the group found a cave to rest in. It was much larger than the hut they’d shared the night before and all were glad for the extra room to stretch. Koga’s wounded legs made it nearly impossible for him to travel, so he was forced to accept the kindness of Inu Yasha’s pack. He didn’t mind the humans so much, he’d sort of gotten used to them after chasing Kagome so long. The annoying fox cub cheered him slightly to see him torture Inu Yasha from time to time. And the bear and his mate seemed to keep to themselves for the most part. What was irritating was Kagome and Inu Yasha’s constant, though often discrete, show of affection for one another. How had he managed to miss the opportunity to mate the woman he’d claimed over three years ago? He sighed inwardly. At least, she seemed happy.

Shippo and Kirara reappeared from their exploration of the deeper part of the cave. “Hey, guess what we found?” The cub bounded up into his adoptive mother’s lap.

Kagome indulged him, looking overly anxious. “Oh, what was it? A bat?” Shippo shook his head. “Not a demon.” Shippo shook his head again. Kagome smiled. “Was it a pretty little girl?” 

Shippo blushed. “No!”

Kagome tapped her chin. “Then what could it be? Hmm?”

Shippo bounced up and down, which felicitated a sharp growl from his adoptive father since he was dangerously close to Kagome’s pup. Shippo settled a bit, but still grinned brightly. “It’s a hot spring!”

Kagome really did brighten then. It’d been a few days now since she’d had a bath. “Really?”

“Yeah, the cave goes right down to it.”

Sango brightened as well. “That sounds like a fabulous idea! What do you say, Kagome?”

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a seething Inu Yasha. “No, no way! You know what happened the last time you two went off to bathe.”

Kagome waved a hand at him to dismiss his worry. “Oh, don’t worry so much. It’s not like we’re going far.”

“And there’s no other way down there, except from here. The tunnel just ends and there it is.” Shippo tried valiantly to help. He loved playing in the water with the toys Kagome had brought him over the years.

Inu Yasha bonked the kitsune over the head for his effort. “What are you prattling on about brat? You ain’t bathing with them. We already had this discussion.”

Shippo wailed and clutched at his offended head. “Kagome! Inu Yasha’s being mean!”

“Inu Yasha! He’s just a child!” Kagome scolded. 

The hanyou snorted, he hadn’t hit the brat all that hard, just enough to make him feel it. And besides, he knew the kid was making a bigger fuss because Kagome was back. In truth, he couldn’t blame Shippo for the desire to be with her. All he’d wanted to do, since he’d seen her emerge from Uenho’s barrier was to scoop her up and carry her away, so he could have her all to himself for a while. But so far things hadn’t worked out that way. 

“I’m sorry Shippo, but he does have a point. If you want to take a dip in the hot spring, you’ll have to go with Inu Yasha or Miroku.” Kagome informed the grouching kitsune. 

Shippo pouted. “But they never let me play!”

“You’re such a spoiled brat, you know that?” Inu Yasha growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two arguing males and turned to Yukkana, who was preparing a bowl of stew made from the boar meat for her mate. “Hey, Yukkana, do you want to join me and Sango for a bath. We could share lots of gossip about Inu Yasha.” She gave the hanyou a playful wink.

“What!” Inu Yasha roared behind her, before he was drawn back into his argument with Shippo.

Yukkana looked away from the miko. “No thank you.”

Kagome frowned. “Why not? If you’re modest, don’t worry. It’ll be just us girls.”

Yukkana’s hand trembled slightly as she spooned another bit of meat into the bowl. “No, I….I just don’t feel like it is all.”

“But Sango and I always take baths together. You wouldn’t be any bother to us.” Kagome watched as Yukkana handed Kyouko his bowl.

“I can’t.” The young woman turned her back fully on Kagome. “Please, excuse me.” Without waiting for a response she walked to the entrance of the cave several feet away and found a stone to sit upon. Her gaze remained fixed on the outside world.

Kagome’s frown deepened. “Was it something I said?”

Kyouko sighed as he stared down into the bowl. “Yukkana will bathe with no one but me.”

“Why not?”

“Her body bares many scars from the years she suffered under father’s ruthless hand.”

Sango shook her head in disbelief. “We all have scars, even Kagome and I. That shouldn’t stop her from-“

“You’re scars are surely from battle.” Kyouko’s eyes grew cold. “These are not.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome leaned forward. What could be so terrible that she would not show her body to anyone but her mate?

“Her father tried to control her both physically and emotionally. In his tortures, he made certain she would never bare a child. The scars that mare her are not just outwardly but inwardly as well. Being with me, she feels she has failed me because of this, for I shall never have an heir.”

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth. “How horrible for her own father to do that to her.” Her eyes softened. “The poor thing.”

Kyouko set aside his half eaten bowl and stood. “That is exactly the reaction she does not desire. She doesn’t want your pity.”

The group watched as he walked to the entrance where he knelt in front of his mate, taking her hands in his. They spoke for a moment and she shook her head. He leaned forward and embraced her. Yukkana’s own arms tightened around his neck and she buried her face against his shoulder. It was obvious how much the two needed each other.

Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha, they exchanged a meaningful gaze before Kagome gathered her things, and she and Sango disappeared down into the cave where Shippo had said the hot spring was.


End file.
